The wrong Commander for the right Fleet?
by vRetroKarma
Summary: We've all may have asked ourselves this question: "Which Nation would we desire to lead into battle or just have around in general?" And you may have answered truthfully. Yet, in the back of one persons mind, lies an answer not spoken much throughout the community. So, when he's confronted by that question, an entity of higher power grants his wish, fully knowing he wasn't ready.
1. I

_**If you had a chance to command a fleet, which faction would you choose? **_

_**...**_

_**Hm, that's interesting then. Good taste.**_

_**Now, which Kansens would you choose to command more personally, as in, which would you wish to oath or get closer with?**_

_**...**_

_**That's...something, I guess.**_

_**Anyways, these questions won't really matter in the long run, as those were to make you think what your choices would've been in that type of scenario.**_

_**This Fic will try to tap into a side I've been itching to do for a while.**_

_**It will be quick to the point since I never liked doing prologues, but I feel it will be necessary for this.**_

_**Anyways, onto the fic.**_

* * *

It was a calm Sunday night, very early in the morning where everybody was mostly asleep, preparing for their daily grind. But, like anyone, there were some who were still wide awake and doing another type of grind. One of them would be me.

"Fucking finally!" I shout in victory, sitting upright, as I looked at my phone full of happiness and pride just as I finished up my last PR Ship, leaving me with all 6 Kansens from the first season now in my dock. Now, that's not exactly _why _I'm so excited, It was only because I had finished collecting _every _ship.

"_Helllll yeah!" _I whispered with a small chuckle realizing how late it was, worried I would've awoken my parents. Late, in this case, being 3 in the morning. I waited for a minute, and hearing no movement in the house, I sighed in relief before moving over to the Fleet Tech tab and looking at my hard work, smiling widely like a dumbass, before taking a screenshot and sending it over to one my buddies also playing the game, almost getting a response instantly in return.

'_You have no life m8,' _He teased making me shake my head, still, with a smile.

'_Suck it lmao,' _I say back before switching back to the app.

Humming a small rapid tune, I switched to the Docks tab and shifted up and down the list repeatedly as I looked at all the hundreds of ships I currently owned. Hell, I felt proud as fuck, knowing I just unlocked _every _Kansen available on the servers at this moment. Who wouldn't be? Kicking my feet in happiness, I got up from my bed and walked over to the light switch, deciding now would be a good time to get some sleep.

"I mean…" I begin, talking to myself as I reached the light, looking to the side, "You did already stay up to 3 in the damn morning hehe." I shake my head as I flipped the switch down, the only light illuminating the room going dark and basking me in the darkness. The only light now came from the little screen of my phone.

Jumping in bed again, I shuffled around the covers, extra blankets and pillows, before finding a suitable position to lay in. That was laying sideways with one hand weakly propping my phone up. Though I did stay on the game, the very main screen, where you look at your secretary, for another couple minutes. But even I found my eyes slightly drooping ever so slightly as the seconds passed by.

My secretary, Ark Royal in her Guardian of The Ball skin, assured me of something I couldn't coherently understand and comprehend, but still _knew _what she said, having memorized most of her lines in tone. _Ark...you dork. _I say back in my head as I started to embrace the droozy feeling.

Though, as I did, Ark shifted around in a pattern I have yet to see, what she did say and do after grabbed my attention. Mind you, my volume was at a bare _very _minimum.

"Commander, I have a question," she begins in a soft and perfect English accent, all while looking at me with a serious expression, her voice louder than what my volume was set at. Eyes half-lidded and with my brain essentially off, I only hummed lowly and quietly. She chuckled lowly, causing me to smile just in reaction, almost as if she knew I wasn't in any position to be questioned.

"Would you like to command a fleet?" She asked softly, gaining a small smile as she left her usual spot and approached the screen. It took me a full minute before I answered, yet, Ark still patiently looked at me, blinking every now and then.

"..._Yeah..._" I mumbled out.

Ark _nodded _her head just after my response with closed eyes before speaking. "_I see your __**true**_ _desire, my Commander. Your wish is my command, I hope we can meet in the near future, as allies, or enemies." _Nodding her head again, she stepped back into her usual spot and reverted back to her usual cycle of animations. Though, her eyes stayed lock with mine, her smile never dropping.

I could only smile dumbly as I powered off my phone and truly fell asleep.

But...this only the beginning of where my troubles began.

* * *

_**Kick**_

_Why...Why does it feel like someone is…_

_**Kick**_

_...is kicking me?_

_**Kick**_

"Oi, Commander, wake up! You can't take over the world if you're just sleepin' the whole day, _duh_!~"

_**Kick**_

_Wait._

The Human, now titled The Commander, slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at a pair of blurry, metal, pillars. He currently laid on his side, his arm just mere inches away from one of the pillars made out of black metal with certain pieces glowing a yellow hue. His eyes narrowed and focused back and forth as his brain found it hard to describe what he saw. His hand slowly reached out and grabbed the metal, but instead of expecting coldness, it felt oddly warm and welcoming. Eventually, his head craned a little to the side to look up as he heard distant, but close, chatter.

Evidently, he found himself looking at under someone's skirt and directly looking at their underwear, the rest of their skin pale, almost as if the person had never felt the rays of the sun. His eyes widened as he realized the two metal pillars were actually someone's feet and legs encased in armor. The foot rose into the air and began another trip down to kick him but then it froze, a gasp filling his ears.

"Ah, you're awak- Hey~ No peeking~." The owner of the panties closed their legs and even the view with their skirt.

Following this new set of words, he looked a little bit more up and found out who the owner of the panties was. His mind quickly caught up in speed as a sense of dread and surprise set in.

_She_ smiled toothly at his expression, giggling at his face of surprise, horror, disbelief, on the Commanders face. _She_ bent down with her one hand holding _her_ skirt, and the other booping his nose, making him flinch. "You're the Commander The Creator sent us, aren't ya?" _She_ asked cheerily as the Commander said nothing back as his mind raced at who he seeing "Well c'mon! Get up now!.

_The Commander? The Creator? The __**Creator!?**_

Long pale white hair, crazy bright yellow eyes, small skimpy clothes, and a bastard smile to boot, he was sure he knew who _she _was.

He was currently looking into the eyes of an enemy ruggedly fought in Azur Lane, ones that would test the Kansen and Humanity for reasons unknown.

The '_Commander_', once a Human boy lying on his bed, now stared into the eyes of a _**Siren**_ as she giggled again in response, outstretching her hand out to him. At the same time, an orchestra of cheering and clapping came from his sides, yet all he did was look at the Siren in front of him.

"Come, my Commander, _the __**real**_ _nightmare is about to begin."_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Stopping it here.**_

_**I'm tellin ya, this is only a small test. Plus, I got a bigger project going on in the crossover section that I still need to finish. **_

_**I will more than almost guarantee that I will continue this in the near future. I just want to see how people react when they see this as I've been wanting to do a fic related mainly to the Sirens with other aspects that I shall keep secret for now.**_

_**See y'all on the flipside.**_


	2. II

Just as Purifier uttered those words, her mouth quickly slowed down, her words gaining a deeper pitch as the seconds passed, the world around the Commander turning grayscale. He quickly took notice of this change and slowly turned his head to the side, looking at the other Sirens with the same gawking expression as time seemed to freeze.

"_What the fuck bro…" _he whispered in awe as circled around him were more Sirens, but for some strange reason, they didn't have their riggings equipped. If you ignored their strange articles of clothing and physical traits, they could pass off as normal Humans, something he duly noticed. With that, he also noticed that he was on some small island with only a handful of trees inhabiting it.

He sat up and slowly locked eyes with the frozen Purifier once more as her words processed in his once more, especially the ones he abruptly woke up to.

'_You can't take over the world if you're just sleeping-'_

_What did you mean by that though? _He asked in his head, his gaze narrowing down. _Why...shit I don't even know how to question this. __**How**_ _and __**Why **__am I here?_

"_You look lost, Commander. Let me help you..._"

The Commander flinched as a disembodied voice echoed from all around him, and for the first time since he awoke, The Commander stood up, albeit with some struggle, feeling a strange sense from touching the ground. He looked up in the air with narrowed eyes while saying, "Oh yeah, I'm guessing you did this then?" He waved his hand around, beckoning the voice to go on as he took a step back from Purifiers crouched over form.

"_Don't you remember? You wanted to command a fleet after-all, I simply granted your small and honestly insignificant wish."_

"My...wish?...You mean the one from last night!? _You gotta be fucking with me._" He dipped his head with wide eyes as he breathed out heavily.

"_Indeed. You're very...unique, let's say, simply because your most inner desire was to Commandeer the Sirens instead of fighting them." _The Voice confirmed with a hint of amusement causing the Commander to look into the air with a frown as he threw his hands in the air "So what now? Do I forget my life back..._well shit I guess this is Earth still..._do I forget my previous life or what?" He shouted in the air as the images of his family and friends flashed before his eyes. Though he did have a million more questions, he imagined he only had a bit of time with this being.

The voice audibly hummed for a couple of seconds before humming a negative.

"_Your 'Previous' life is frozen in place, in a timeline separate from this one. I know you get the concept of different timelines, mean-ning, you can freely die here and return back to your old life and wake up as if this was just a dream." _The voice speedily explained making the Commander hum as he digested the information.

He looked around at the Sirens. Be it with shame or pride, the Commander could correctly name every Siren, but not those he hasn't seen before. He then remembered Purifier's words once more. "So, this taking over the world...what's that about?" He asked slowly, cautiously.

"_The year is 2026. Humanity has progressed marvelously with its technology thanks to the Sirens efforts. Humanity reached its peak and thus, the Sirens mission in finding a superior opponent has been completed. But doing so meant the Sirens had nothing else to do, so they turned to finally attacking their now super-powered, roided, test subjects: Humanity and their Shipgirls. In 2025, the Sirens would launch their final siege against Humanity. Who you see around yourself...are the only ones that survived the now-named 5 Hour War."_

He looked around himself and counted the heads and shook his head in disbelief "B-But wait, there's only about 20 of them with me. Is that really _all_ of them?" He asked in denial.

"_Over a billion Sirens attempted to fight Humanity after their successful awakening. But even with their superior numbers and theoretical experience, the Sirens never stood a chance. Soon, their factories that produced the necessary equipment and Sirens were all found and destroyed, depriving them of their immense numbers. The territory that they so easily reaped from the Humans was easily recaptured. These Sirens are the last chance at destroying their opponents, the Last Hope, as Dreamweaver likes to call themselves. Observer and Observer Zero, my prized creations, will act as your lieutenants as they once maintained every factory and important landmarks. They shall give you all the required information to bring back life to the Siren fleet."_

The Commander waved his hands in the air quickly "Hold up-hold up-_hold up_, you're telling so much shit. If a billion Sirens couldn't even defeat Humanity then what makes you think _**me **_and _**some**_ Sirens can do it?!"

But he received no answer other than a distant chuckle, making him curse.

5 seconds passed.

Then 10.

And finally 15.

"H-Hey, you still there?" he called out to the voice but in vain as he received no answer back making him curse again "_Yeah, barely explain shit and disappear. What a shitty trope."_

_Still doesn't make sense though. Can't they just hop back in time and just avoid all of this altogether? Observer could've pulled some shit and reverse everything... but then again, if they truly wanted this...then why_ _**would**_ _they look for a way to revert everything? 2026...holy shit, that's more than a decade skip..._

Out from the corner of his eyes, he noticed Purifier's body _slowly_ moving again as time sped back up to normal pace, color saturating the area around him bit by bit like a camera lens focusing onto an object.

_Alright then...gotta make do with what I got I guess. If I die then I simply go back to my old life...but that doesn't mean I should die so soon either. _Sighing loudly and stretching a little, he decided he'll accept this new reality, albeit with difficulty. He nodded his head with determination before walking up to Purifier, crouched down to her eye-level, and waited as time seemed to speed back up hastily following his actions.

Then, like a light-switch, time returned back to normal speed, likewise, Purifier's expression turned to one of confusion as her head shot up as she was almost face-to-face with him.

"Hey-"

"_Boop_"

"_**AHH**_"

The Commander, instead of pushing on Purifier's nose as she did to him, decided to flick hers as payback causing her scream out in surprise and shock. His eyes widened as he watched Purifier jump back with lightning speeds and took cover behind the Siren called Arbiter, peeking her eyes from behind her long silky dress.

More strange was that Arbiter wore an expression of surprise as well, and taking the hint, The Commander looked around and found himself under everybody's stunned expressions.

"_No one was able to get Purifier back, even after all these millennia._" muttered one of the Sirens.

"_He truly is a strange one, isn't he, Tester?" _This time, it was Observer who whispered up at her partner, Tester. The latter nodded with crossed arms and a wide grin.

The Commander, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, cleared his throat.

But not one second later, all Sirens' heads snapped to the side, creeping out the Commander at their synchronicity and sudden mood change. Hearing footsteps behind him, he made no movement as he felt a hand grab his shoulder before another arm pointed to the side and into the vast sea. Though he was more concentrated on the arm as it was more deathly pale compared to Purifiers.

He looked at the owner of said hands and found it be the expy Dreamweaver. Her laidback expression stayed the same as she a hand to move his head the other way and back to the sea. "Incoming squadron of Shipgirls. Approximate size: 5 Production Destroyers, 4 Production Cruisers, and 2 Production Battleships, all outfitted with mediocre weaponry. No Carrier or Submarine detected. It's the same fleet that has been chasing us for the past year." He gasped slightly at the size of the fleet.

"_Those bugs?"_

"_I thought we lost them back in the Bermuda just yesterday…"_

"_As long as we have the Commander...everything should be alright."_

Some of the Sirens muttered their disdain before looking at him as Dreamweaver stepped in front of him before bowing slightly, the others mirroring her move in quick fashion. "You are now our Commander, one with the Siren fleet, and you have proven you have what it takes to be one. What is your first order, shall we fight, or shall we flee?" She questioned, still in her bow.

He shook his head and dissipated his surprise. In his head, he wanted to flee and still avoid conflict while gaining an idea of what his enemies are like and forming a plan.

_But,_ his more '_robust' _side said otherwise, saying that it would be a good test and show to see what the Sirens are packing in terms of firepower, always dreaming of what it would look like.

_Fuck it all. _

You may have guessed it right at this point.

He caved into that desire.

He sighed deeply before outstretching his hand out to the direction of the incoming fleet and noticed how the Sirens all visibly reacted positively, knowing this must be in their nature to constantly fight. He understood them slightly better now just from their reactions and the theories he created about them.

_You guys don't care if you die, do you? Death doesn't bother you as long as you go down fighting..._

"Rise and Fight!" He swiped his hand to the side as his words carried into the Sirens' ears. "Destroy them all, let everyone know the Siren fleet will no longer stay silent! Show them our power, _**my **_Sirens!"

* * *

"_To explain everything to you would be like trying to understand what came before the Big Bang…it's better if you...__**didn't **__know. At least not right now."_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Due to the immense following this received in the short time that this has been up, I will try my best to update this, albeit on a somewhat irregular schedule. **_

_**Thanks to those who followed and an even greater thanks to those who will stick by for future updates.**_

_**See y'all around.**_


	3. III

"_What is your purpose?"_

"_...To serve and protect the Commander."_

"_What is your kind."_

"_...Machines of war; slaves to anyone that desires so."_

"_No, that's not right. You aren't slaves anymore."_

"_...We're not?"_

"_Correct. Never consider yourselves- my marvelous creations, as slaves ever again after this point. Now go, make __**me**_ _proud"_

* * *

As Observer watched the Commander pledge himself to the Siren cause, she suddenly gasped; a forgotten memory, one thought to have been lost, bring itself back to light. She put a hand to her head as it panged with a low hum. While it wasn't pain...it couldn't be described as joyful. Tester noticed her form and shifted closer while glancing at the Commander.

"_Hey, you okay?" _Tester whispered with slight concern, getting a nod in response. Tester noticed the immediate, almost foreign, look of pain when it came across Observer. Usually, she wouldn't be so worried; usually, they both would be in a smug and carefree mood. But not anymore, at least recently.

"_...I saw __**him **__again." _Observer whispered back carefully as to not let the other Sirens hear. Tester instantly reacted with a baffled look but keeping her emotions in check.

"_...What does this mean?" _Tester inquired in equal carefulness, looking around as the others cheered for the Commander.

Observer shook her head before standing straight up, looking at Tester, whose face was full of confusion, before shrugging.

"It could mean a million things," Observer started, before turning her attention to the Commander, a small but hardly visible smile appearing on her face. "But I have a feeling it has to do with him, _our_ _Commander."_ She whispered as she neared the end of her explanation before falling silent.

Tester looked at her with a calculating gaze before also giving her attention to the Commander.

The two Sirens then looked at each other before nodding.

"There's still a fleet after our heads. Stopping now to ponder is fruitless. Let's show the Commander the Siren Fleet is not one to be trifled with." Tester said, full of renewed pride, Observer nodding in agreeance as they both finally approached the Commander.

_"I'm glad we managed to lure one in"_

* * *

The air had changed around him, almost instantly. Those Sirens who managed to look anxious and scared now had pure determination- almost sultry looks as they directed their yellow, blue, or red beady eyes at him.

He almost felt scared that he said what he said.

Almost.

He cleared his throat and this managed to snap some of them out of their trance as he straightened himself up. He looked around himself, no longer scared of the Sirens due to his commitment, and counted his numbers more carefully, knowing he won't be killed so quickly. To his barren and unaided eyes, he counted 36 Sirens, much more than what he thought he had at first when talking to that mysterious voice. Though, it wasn't much better than he would've thought to come from the Sirens, who are known for their almost infinite numbers. This, however, was not the case.

Dreamweaver, seeing his calculating gaze, tapped his shoulder, and successfully gained his attention. Looking down slightly and locking his eyes with her more bright blue ones. He almost lost himself in them as they carried so much in them. Stories, Mystery, _Horror. _He blinked as she took in a breath.

"Not counting Observer, Tester, Purifier, Arbiter, and I, you have 5 Battleships, 8 Cruisers, 10 Destroyers, 5 Submarines, and 3 Carriers. Though, a third of the fleet suffers damage that limits their battle capability and will suffer a penalty in battle." She counted off and explained with ease, almost as if she was ready for this exact moment, which he suspected she was true.

He nodded.

_And what about the fleet incoming? _He asked in his head as he looked into the general direction of where the Human fleet was coming from. Spee, seeing where his attention was drawn, nodded her head and took another breath, giving him a more annoyed look.

"As said before, it's 5 Production Destroyers, 4 Production Cruisers, and 2 Production Battleships. All outfitted with standard weaponry and hailing from the Eagle Union." She repeated herself, only adding that extra fact by the end. He then huffed slightly. _They use the in-game faction names; that means I'm messing with American ship...girls?_

"They are _Production_ Ships right?" Dreamweaver nodded at his inquiry.

"Didn't you say..._Shipgirls_, earlier?" She nodded again.

"So they aren't Shipgirls, but are actual _ships?" _She took a second before she nodded again, making him smile awkwardly in confusion. _Either she worded it differently or I'm not getting it. Whatever._

This battle would be easier on his mind...not having to kill any Kansen that he has yet to lay eyes upon. "Okay," He decided finally, before looking around at his Sirens.

_My Sirens? Heh... I've already stooped that low…_ He chuckled in his mind.

He then clapped his hands as a plan was created in his mind, though the execution was entirely left up in the air. But first, he needed some more insight. This was the supposed future after all.

"Dreamweaver-" He noticed that her eyes never left their place in the first place and they even _glowed _brighter as he specifically called her out. Slightly creeped out, he continued, but slowly. "What _type _of weapons do they carry?"

"Standard-"

He waved his hand around with a frown. "I know that but what are they carrying? Missiles? Railguns? Nuk-"

"Just their normal weaponry such as artillery cannons ranging from 5-inch to 16-inch cannons, Torpedoes, and normal Anti-Air guns for their generation line-up." A smug smile grew across her face, making him sigh. _Why did they have such a difficult time dealing with them then? _

He nodded. That was all he needed to know either way.

"Observer, Tester, Purifier, Arbiter. Come here." He ordered and they were right in front of him in just a second, not noticing that they had already approached him some time ago. It went even quieter than it already was. as the minor Sirens knew the importance of this moment. The time for planning was upon them.

He swallowed his pride as Arbiter and Tester towered over him; both gave him a dark smile as they stood much closer to him than the other two. Though they gave each other somewhat dark glares. Not that he cared, not yet at least, but he still found it uncomfortable that there was somehow a rivalry between the two.

Though the fact that Observer was smaller than him and Purifier was about his own height softened the blow, even if slightly. He tried to sway his eyes away from their private bits as the lack of weapons they possessed in-game, ones that censored them in-game, surely did nothing to clothe them in reality. Observer was by far the worst culprit of them all and did his absolute _best _to ignore..._that_ part.

He took a deep breath before laying out their chance at defeating the enemy that dutifully wanted to exterminate his Sirens.

"_Alright, here's the plan"_

* * *

The Production Ship Fleet once thought to be Human and Shipgirl, chugged along the sea as they closed the distance between them and the island that held their prey: The Last of the Sirens.

The lead ship, a Battleship named the USS Alabama, began to aim her guns higher into the air as the clicking and clunking sounds of shells loading into their respective cannons echoed through the still wind. The other Battleship, the USS Massachusetts, did the same. This went on for a bit as the emergence of a battle was looming over them all. A battle that would hopefully end the enemy of their human creators.

One advantage these ships had was that they weren't like any other _normal_ ship. They were completely unmanned; autonomous battle machines that work on a highly regulated Artificial Intelligence. Give the order to the fleet and they'll do _anything _to complete the task, n_o matter the loss along the way_. This was all possible due to the help of decrypting the Wisdom Cube; still unknown to Humanity that is was given as gifts by the Sirens to further boost Humanities growths and ideals.

The two capital ships began to document their actions down in a safe and secure database, one that will be looked at later for examination to determine whether they should be kept in the world, or be ultimately scrapped.

The clicking stopped. The calculations were in. They paused...

...before firing.

The sounds of their guns all firing at once trembled the water, the force of their cannons shaking the very air in front of them, creating clouds of smoke them that quickly dispersed in the air. The once quiet air, full of peace and harmony, now shook with the might of their highly regarded 16-inch guns.

It would be 2 minutes before the shells would land and they quickly reloaded their weapons but even with their advanced reloaders, it would still take another 15 seconds, an obstacle that was still trying to be overcome.

But it wasn't even another 5 seconds before the fleet had already struck a catastrophe. Their enemy had already retaliated before the estimated timeline.

The leading Destroyer escort, a Fletcher-class, shook violently as a column of water rose up in the air on its port side, one of its magazines gushing smoke and a geyser of fire shooting throughout the side of the ship, ripping through any armor left from the explosion. An ugly black plume of smoke rose into the air. It began to list to port, but knowing its position in the fleet, it still attempted tried to steer out of the way of the Battleships. But it was in vain as another explosion soon followed, another column of water rising in the same general area as the last, and hitting deeper in the same spot, another magazine blowing. This caused the Destroyer to split in half as the explosion further ripped it's the keel, sending splinters into the air. The Destroyer ceased its movements and began to settle into the ocean.

Right in front of Alabama.

In just 10 seconds, the Fletcher was lost.

Alabama set herself to Full-Back and steered away as efficiently as possible. Though she didn't relent her aim and shot another salvo towards the island, Massachusetts doing the same. Seeing that her path was clear of any ships, Alabama kept her speed at half and kept it that way as she began to pass the Destroyer, it's plumes of smoke covering the entire ship.

The other Destroyers, all Fletchers, despite their Sonar being active this whole time, didn't catch the torpedo or Submarine that launched it and were left in a more-or-less baffled state. They desperately searched for their unseen enemy in vain as Alabama sent an order, which was quickly executed, the Destroyers spreading themselves apart to cover more space.

If one were to look closely, some of the range-finders on the ship pointed at the sinking Fletcher.

As Alabama finally passed the downed Fletcher and out of the way of the enveloping smoke, she noticed something remarkable and strange.

It wasn't a torpedo that had hit the Fletcher. The damage wasn't _there_ to justify it _as_ torpedo damage. The two holes Alabama suspected _were _indeed there but rather, another couple dozens if not _hundreds _of precise and much tinier penetrations riddled the port side of the Destroyer, two of which landed their marks on the magazines.

It was a laser type weapon. Like a flash, It would make sense why they didn't detect a Submarine or the direction of where it came from.

Before Alabama could get the message out in time, the remaining 2 Destroyers on their port- left side, suddenly completely erupted in quick succession as if knowing Alabama had figured the secret. These two Destroyers quickly followed the same fate as their lead Escort. One blew up entirely, sending fragments into the air and raining them back down. The other sunk much more calmly and without a fight, sinking bow-up, though its superstructure was nowhere to be found,

Their alarms blared loudly, their radars picking up something, as if glad and joyful to make matters worse, detecting 3 fleets of Sirens to their left, right, and forward. The Blips skyrocketed into the hundreds quickly as the suspected enemy Carriers had launched their remaining aircraft into the air. The situation grew worse by the second. They never expected such immense resistance. It was beginning to look dire.

Alabama sent a distress message but she knew they were doomed as even friendly aircraft from Carriers would take too long to reach them. And for what, so they can join the same fate as them?

Massachusetts shifted closer to Alabama, the two almost touching port and starboard, as they formed their anti-air group.

The remaining 2 Destroyers and Cruisers huddled around them in a last stand, still spread out due to the threat of being torpedoed, but still aiming their guns higher in the air in preparation for the swarm of ship-hungry aircraft.

It was quiet for the next couple seconds but then they soon saw them, the very vehicles-pets the Sirens used to cause Humanity so much trouble. High in the sky, they loomed over them; the many_, many, _silhouettes of Jets screaming as they pushed their engines to the max. Down to the horizon, there was even more, ready for torpedo and rocket runs. Though, strangely, all they did was a circle around the group, just outside of their AA range, almost seemingly trying to frustrate them. The more time that passed, the more their numbers grew almost infinitely.

_They're waiting. _Alabama concluded.

Alabama had even forgotten to fire another salvo but it didn't even matter as far in the distance, at the island they were supposed to be shooting at, a large ball of light brilliantly shone as a rip in reality formed over the island, and ripped open The rip stretched open, 3 miles wide all around and coincidentally eclipsing the sun before casting a curtain of darkness on them all.

Just after, all 12 of the shells that were traveling in the air were suddenly intercepted by 12 respective beams of light that raced out the hole. They all blew up in the air in quick succession as a large and monstrous roar followed soon after, shaking the waters and the fleets very frame.

A Kraken-like creature then began to push itself through the portal, bearing weaponry never seen to Alabama's formation, it's gigantic mouth opening and revealing it's yellow insides, revealing rows upon rows of metallic teeth, before giving off another high pitched screech as another couple dozen or so tentacles unfurled from behind it, either bearing more weapons or just plainly being a tentacle.

_What is this...monster? It was never mentioned in any reports that the Sirens had such a weapon on them! _Alabama's database wrote out as she quickly saved the new find to her database. Though she wouldn't have much time to do so as its appearance seemingly marked the beginning of the Siren's attack on them.

Though, even as the Siren's fired their volleys of either physical shells or beams of lasers at them, Alabama could not peel her lens off the Kraken as she could _almost _see it, the _child _who had just appeared on its '_head'._ She then connected the dots in her recorded data. bringing up all sorts of data relating to this being and its lore. The small child who bore a smug grin across her face as she sat on top of the monsters head, almost as if saying, '_You fucked up for coming here. Now pay the price.' _

It was Observer Alpha, the supposed useless Siren in their ranks; never seen before with a rigging and presumed to be an inept version of the Sirens. It wasn't that she had no rigging, it was simply hidden...and it was finally revealed to them for no apparent reason other than to save themselves.

_This...__**is **__her rigging. _

But a splash of water just in front of her bow snapped her attention back at hand as the one responsible for the countless raids on Ships, Tester Beta, jumped out of the water and floated in the middle of the air in between them all; bearing the hugest of all smiles as she visibly glowed a yellow hue. She floated there for half a second as the Ships' secondary and Anti-Air weapons took their aim at her. The dilemma presented itself. Either shoot Tester or the Jets now mere seconds from them.

Alabama and Massachusetts then decided to use their guns on her, the other ships focusing on the jets, and now opening fire. Their guns thundered as they fired as quickly as possible at the Siren who they knew was dangerous.

Though Tester wouldn't give them a chance as the 6 heavy laser cannons by her waist opened fire and each hit a different ship causing either minimal to the Battleship, mediocre damage for the Cruiser, or lethal damage when it came to a Destroyer. Even as they retaliated, Tester just simply raced out of the way, practically dancing around every shell or bullet thrown at her as the Anti-Air guns tried to take her down. She laughed loudly, a laugh full of pleasure and giddiness as she dived underwater causing the remaining 2 Destroyers to rapidly launch their Depth Charges but to no luck...as there simply _wasn't _a Destroyer functional after Tester's attack. She just toyed with them and they knew it all.

The Jets were now upon them and the flanking Siren fleets were crashing around them in cunning speed, cutting them off from any possible help. All their guns began to heat up rapidly as they desperately fired all their available weapons for their lives. Alabama slowly turned her attention forward once again, while letting her guns run on auto-pilot, as the image of the beast in front of her compelled her to do something she never imagined she'd ever do; making her _**feel **_an emotion she's never felt ever since her construction.

They were too deep now to turn back.

So they gave it their all.

But instead of helping them...

Alabama had a great fall.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah yeah, I took a while before I decide to put this out lmao.**_

_**Just took a small break from writing but I'm somewhat moving back into this. So, hooray?**_

_**Eh, who knows when the next one will come out. Either way, see you then!**_

_**P.S. I'm kinda throwing ideas around so expect the road from here on out to be a little bumpy as I experiment. **_


	4. IV

"_Perhaps I was wrong."_

"_Perhaps I was right."_

"_Only time will tell."_

* * *

"You might want to see this, Commander." Said one of the Carrier Sirens as she neared him. He turned to look at her and noticed the exhausted expression on her face as she handed him 2 photos; where they came from, he knows not.

He thanked the Siren before examining the photos with mild confusion. One photo showed a close-up shot on what he presumed was one of the jets pulling up from its dive, showing that one of the battleships had been crippled and was beginning to list, the other photo showing further proof as an explosion, most likely a magazine explosion in its first turret blew it off its barbette completely.

"Ah, here's another one." The Carrier suddenly said as she passed him one last photo that showed the sinking of the Cruisers, each just some meters within each other.

But that's where his confusion grew as none of the photos held a certain ship within its frame.

"Where's...the second battleship?" He voiced his worry along with a tilt of his head before looking up at the Carrier. She opened her mouth, "_Ahaha, _I can answer that~" But instead a voice behind him cut her off. The Siren froze up before looking the other way.

Before he could turn around- he blinked, a tentacle having already slithered around his waist twice before it squeezed down slightly. He gasped slightly as it wasn't unconformable pressure neither was it _comfortable _pressure. Before he knew it, he was already being lifted into the air, and by that time, he had already guessed correctly who he was about to talk to.

By the time he had blinked again, he was sitting right next to Observer on her Kraken as she stared at him with a wide smile. _Oh god, _he said before averting his eyes elsewhere, and to the battlefield- _would it be battlesea-?_

"_Commander," _His attention was brought back to Observer as he couldn't help but look at her again. He grunted before steeling himself, deciding to ignore the indecency, and gave Observer his full attention. It would be one of many steps to get himself comfortable with the Sirens, at least.

"Yes, Observer?" He asked, slowly.

"I couldn't help but notice that look of _fear _you had when you first woke up to that Purifier kicking you...but now," she paused and tilted her head as she eyed him up and down. "_You_ _seem_ _different…_" She whispered with a curious gaze.

_Different__? _He asked in his mind. He shook his head in denial before subconsciously scooting closer to Observer. He pointed his hand at his chest while giving her an unsure look.

"I don't _feel_ different. I do _still_ feel scared, y'know? Literally 15 minutes ago I was just playing a game on my phone before I had gone to sleep. Next thing you know-_poof,_ I'm being woken up to a fucking _kick_ to the ribs." He winced slightly as the dull pain still radiated in that specific rib. Observer giggled in response as she felt at his chest, making the Commander flinch back in response. Her soft fingers give him a tingly feeling that he couldn't describe off the top of his head.

He looked the other way and rubbed the rim of her Kraken's '_head_'. It _purred_ slightly, reacting to his touch before he sighed. "I'll admit. I never was really smart. I hated college and my work. But, shit, I still went because I had a degree to get and a family to make proud. God be damned if I dropped out suddenly." He whimpered slightly as the former occupations reminded him of his most busy days. "_But, it was so tiring._" He sighed as the thought of his family made him worry. Though, if the Voice's statement holds true, then nothing would be of consequence if he stayed in this world longer. "So when I wake up _here, _in front of ridiculously powerful women with enough weapons and planes to topple nations, _knowing_ it won't have much of an impact on my real life...it kinda feels like a dream...come true?" He widened his eyes a little at his own confession.

He shook his head before looking at Observer. Her head was kept in a 45 degree tilt the whole time as she processed all the information she received.

"Normally, I would laugh at such a pitiful speech," Observer said with a straight smile making him laugh with a sharp exhale. "_But, _I can not help but admire your determination. You _want_ to become our Commander, so what's the matter?" He shrugged.

_I just don't feel like I should be the one leading it, _he wanted to say but bit his tongue instead. "To state that you aren't smart is, without a doubt, a lie. This plan, despite being such a basic one in our eyes, is _still_ a plan." She shrugged. "You made it; we executed it, and with such efficiency as well." She sat back and lifted one hand in the air as a small mirror spawned in her palm.

She turned the mirror to herself before nodding and passing it to him. He looked at with confusion as all he saw his own reflection. Though that changed quickly as the reflection soon molded into a point of view of the battle happening in front of them, from a Siren who was firing her lasers off.

"_We _did this." Before he knew it, Observer was already in his face with a slightly disappointed gaze. "_**You **_caused this. Stop acting sad now, I hate giving 'motivational' talks." She huffed before throwing her hand in the air and spawning another mirror. She paused momentarily as a tentacle touched his cheek and forced him to look at her.

Even though she smiled like normally, the Commander thought he was seeing something akin to remorse and regret. "Know that we're here for you, Commander. Now, you asked this earlier." She quickly changed subjects before another tentacle swiped the mirror out his hand and replaced it with the freshly spawned one. He nodded with a deep sigh.

_Sirens are weird. _He very lately concluded in his head.

Then he focused down at the mirror itself, this time being the PoV of a jet that's flying around. That's when he noticed something strange. It was flying around the _missing_ Battleship, which was way farther behind the other Battleship that had its magazines blow up. He now knows it dropped its anchor and forced itself to turn sharply to Starboard and stayed that way, stuck, It's weapons still trained on the island yet stayed silent.

"What the hell?" He asked with confusion as he noticed a large and noticeable tear that wrapped around the whole bow, most likely from the shear stress it suffered from such a sudden tug. It was so bad that you could probably hit with a laser and it'll just..._pop _off. Moreso, the ship seemed, other than it's bow and some marks it got from the battle, to be in rather pristine condition.

Observer floated in front of him by courtesy of her tentacles and Siren magic as she peered at the mirror with a disinterested look, contrary to what _he_ was feeling.

"And it's not firing?" She hummed in affirmation before shrugging. "The Girls are going to use it as target practice and are preparing one last display of _power_. _Hehehe~" _She giggled menacingly. He felt her whole entire rigging hum in fast repeated motions, almost as if _it _was laughing as well. Some of the laser tentacles began to rise into the air and charge up. Pink balls of energy began to condense on the tip as it prepared to fire.

"H-Hold on." He protested and Observer immediately snapped her head at him. She floated closer to him and twisted her body upside down for an odd reason. "Yes..._Commander?" _She asked _slowly, _her eyes glowing brighter than earlier as her smile only grew wider.

_Jesus, do __**all**_ _of them like violence this much?_

_Well shit...I guess __**they're**_ _Sirens._

He pointed at the Battleship but before he could even start talking, Observer had already cut in front of him. "The Battleship? Yes, yes, we'll take care of it!" She assured him, waving her hand around. "We'll _disintegrate_ it, take _pleasure_ in it, make sure it's only _fragments _of what it used to be!" She practically shouted with laughter as she listed off the many things they'll do to it.

"And then when we're done with it…we'll _rip_ its Cube out an-"

"I _**want it.**_"

"-d then-...You _what!?_" Her dreamy gaze suddenly turned hard and cold. Her smile turned into a sneer, her face a fierce scowl. She almost looked disgusted-_offended _by what he said. "You want..._that __**hunk**_ of junk?" She asked in disbelief and didn't hold back the venom in her voice.

He nodded with caution.

Observer slowly floated back down into a sitting position before resting her head on her folded up knees. She shook her head and sighed deeply in disappointment. "For what reason would we need that thing?" She asked. He paused...before shrugging.

"_We_ don't need it. _**I **_need it."

* * *

The news had quickly spread to the rest of the fleet and they audibly voiced their disappointment. Many deflated, many cursed, while some stayed indifferent.

"You shitting me?" Purifier asked in disbelief as she looked at Tester who floated out from the water next to her, while Purifier stood on her own surfboard-like rigging. Tester nodded with closed eyes.

"The Commander's wants the Battleship for himself. He said to think of it as a '_Trophy of war'," _Tester explained, Purifier's expression changed and quickly blinked a couple of times.

"Oh!" She suddenly '_realized_'. "He just wants to rub the stolen Battleship in Humanity's face, I get it now!" Purifier slammed her fist into her free palm in the same fashion as a person would do if they figured out the killer to a crime scene. Tester gave her a look that said, "Are you serious?" As she really did say that out loud.

Purifier looked at her with a confused expression. "Am I wrong?" Tester said nothing except for a sigh and shake her head. _Why did we even make Purifier? _She wondered incredulously in her head. As she looked for the answer to her question, it made her eyes narrow down at the water. _Why __**did**_ _we think of making Purifier? _Another sigh escaped her lips before she looked around herself.

The other Siren forces were making quick work to get over to her and she nodded in approval as they quickly closed the distance between her and them. The aircraft that hung above them soon returned to their Carriers back on the island, and those around her began to wind down slightly. She stretched her arms and sighed softly as popped audibly before looking down at her feet and at her rigging that had just claimed the lives of several ships. _I needed that_. She admitted in her mind before looking around.

All that was left was Observer and the Commander.

But before so, someone else decided to bug Tester and did so by smacking the back of her head with a giant barrel.

She quickly turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Who _dares-..." _Tester began before staring right at Arbiter, who stood there with a full and satisfied smile. The other Sirens quickly took notice and looked at the two with worried and scared gazes.

Arbiter feigned an apologetic look afterward and put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, excuse you_. _Did _you_ hit my precious barrel, _again_, Tester?" She questioned while caressing said barrel.

Tester said nothing and instead walked up to Arbiter, who stood up from her seat in response and was quickly face to face with Tester.

Arbiter smiled.

Tester scowled.

Being the same height meant they were level to level.

"Remember what happened last time, you tool," Arbiter taunted.

Tester huffed in response. "Yes, I remember. And I quite vividly remember ripping your eyes out, you _bitch_." Arbiter howled with laughter.

She quickly silenced herself before locking eyes with Tester as her rigging began to aim its cannons at her, while some drones flew out from behind her and aimed their guns at her.

"Oh yeah, _that_. But, I also remember your cries as I _slowly_ tore your leg off," recounted Arbiter.

Tester began to shake slightly as her body radiated a soft but bold yellow. Her rigging also began to position itself over herself, ready in the moment she needed it.

"Yikes, you guys need to make out or _something _already_! _The sexual tension is almost suffocating me!" Purifier added with a shout while faking a choke, before breaking out into laughter.

But nobody laughed with her.

She slowly stopped laughing as she _felt_ the still silence and death glares she received from the two she just poked fun of. Turning around, she started towards the island, but two hands- one on each of her shoulders- stopped her in her tracks before she could get even two steps away. The icy and hard grips made her whimper slightly as she slowly turned her head around.

"_Fucking shit," _Purifier cursed upon seeing Arbiters' cold gaze and empty smile.

"_I'm so dead," _She said again as Tester's dark scowl radiated death.

But then Purifier's guardian angel appeared from the heavens...if that guardian angel appeared like a demonic Kraken with laser cannons for some tentacles.

"Quit it, you two. You'll have your rematch in due time," Observer interjected, using a tentacle to push the two heated girls apart and another to pull Purifier away. Tester and Arbiter glared at each other before relenting.

Purifier jumped onto the head of the Kraken before sitting to the right of the Commander who was still processing what happened.

And in the end, he just shook his head.

The Carrier Sirens disembarked from their ride and soon gathered in front of him. The other Sirens did the same and looked at him with expecting gazes.

_This probably isn't smart. _He realized as he gave the dormant Battleship a cautionary look, it's main weapons shinning slightly under the sun. _But to hell with it_. He decided while still noting its guns were still pointed at the island.

He clapped his hands and stood straight on the edge of the Krakens head.

"Good fucking job everybody. You wrecked every last single one of their ships, _well except for that one _but still! Good job!" A smile appeared on his face and the Sirens smiled back at the appraisal.

He shot his hands out to the crowd in front of him as he raised his voice. "With this battle, Humanity will finally realize their mistake! The Sirens _will _rise back to their maximum strength, and I'll make sure of it!" The Sirens cheered as he said, fully supporting him on his decision-

_Alabama suddenly released her anchor and began to move._

Almost instantly, all the Sirens had their guns trained on the Battleship as it attempted to turn towards Starboard. Purifier had jumped in front of him, her stance crouched ever so slightly before he peeked his head out from behind her.

_Does it- does it want to face us?_ He pondered in his head as he watched it move along in surprise. Due to them being directly behind the ship, it was forced to turn around, despite being able to reverse. Though the high pitched whining of the Sirens' guns made him snap his attention to them and shot his hands up quickly, shouting to gain their attention.

"Don't shoot!" He pleaded. The Sirens all froze up before giving him expressions of pure confusion. "B-But Commander, it's within firing range of you!" Said one of the Cruiser Sirens as she gave him an anxious look. The other Sirens nodded along with her statement.

He shook his head in response. "It would've killed me by now if that was the case,…" He pointed out.

"_The Commanders got a point, y'know" _Whispered one of them before getting smacked by another.

"Stand down," ordered Observer as she stepped forward with him. taking his side. He nodded to her in a silent thanks and that seemed to do the trick; The Sirens beginning to calm down as they all watched the Battleship move...before its bow completely snapped off.

"_Oh no…" _Whispered the Commander as he watched the bow sink slowly while the rest of the ship still somehow kept chugging on without it. Though, it would ultimately come to a stop as the increased drag and flooding hindered it completely.

_But, _It _had _managed to completely turn around at that time.

It's front two turrets slowly turned to aim at the group and they all stiffened in a moment's notice. The guns depressed to their maximum range of motion, and directly aimed at them, or rather, at the Commander.

He covered his ears as Alabama suddenly blew its horn in slow and rapid bursts. This went on for a good minute or two as they all stood there in thought.

"What's it doing?" Asked one of the Sirens as she looked around with a slightly annoyed expression.

Tester then suddenly stepped forward, her eyes lighting up slightly. "_It's trying to talk to us…" _She said with held back fascination.

The Commander's eyes slowly widened as he realized the ship was actually _conversing_ in _morse code _and repeated the same message over and over again. He started walking forward and almost fell off the Kraken as Alabama had finished her message once more, but was held back by a tentacle before he could completely fall over. All he could do was stare at the ship with a shocked look. Then, the ship was enveloped in a bright blue shine that made the Sirens turn away from the sheer brightness. Yet, the Commander repeated the message in his head over and over again in confusion and shock.

'_**My Commander is that you?'**_

'_**Why did you betray us?'**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: I feel like this one came out good. Hope you guys think so as well.**_

'_**Til next time!**_


	5. V

_"The world was shattered by the constant war Humanity had with a mysterious race named the Sirens, due to their origin being traced back from arriving from the sea. Economies crashed; Countries collapsed, life was miserable, and riots were the new routine throughout cities. Countless lives perished fighting the Sirens with naught results- hope was completely lost. As the Sirens were on Humanity's Doorstep, Humanity gave into the sickening thought of being dominated once and for all. But then, a visage of hope appeared to the Humans as they were just facing extinction...the __**Wisdom**_ _**Cube**_ _had appeared in the confines of a highly decorated laboratory. To this day, Humanity still doesn't know where it came from, but what they __**did**_ _know was that it held potential. Potential __**beyond**_ _their belief."_

_"The nations that manage to preserve through the grueling war began to make copies of the Original, then they made copies of those copies, and it all began to seem like an uphill from then on. A new technology-boom bloomed in the midst of their suffering: a Digital and Industrial revolution of which the world has never seen before. Most importantly, new weapons and theories were created by incorporating the data they gathered from the Original Cube, and those they copied from it. Eventually, whatever remaining Warships they had, preferably old ones, also began to feel the effects of its arrival. Kansen, as they are called, were born from merging a Cube and a Warship. Fueled by the thoughts of Humanity, be it Somberness; Joyfulness; or Hostility, they manifested to bear the size and appearance of women and female children, yet carried the equipment of a fully-loaded warship on their person. Their invention- no, their __**gift**_ _was revolutionary."_

_"Humans were now __**winning **__against the Sirens. All lead by a single fearsome Commander, they swept through the seas destroying every single Siren they found, a feat never thought possible. Due to world-wide communications being suppressed by the Sirens, it took some time, but when the rest of Humanity got wind of their repeated victories, victories since a __**decade **__ago...Humanity was ecstatic."_

_"Finally, the Sirens, having been backed up into a corner, launched their final, desperate, and messy counter-attack. As it's called now, the 5 Hour War formally took place on the East Coast of the Eagle Union, and officially marked the turning point in the Human-Siren war. The Sirens, once the predators pushing extinction, were now facing possible extinction themselves...that was until __**he **__showed up."_

_"Regardless of that, this...__**Original**_ _Wisdom Cube, what it had done for Humanity, how it pulled them through the darkest of times- it **is** the sole item that prevented their very __**extinction**__. Though, what wasn't foreseen were the various issues brought forth. Certain copies of the Original began to harbor the same data it carried. Issues arose within those Kansen and Warship that housed these Cubes, and were promptly disposed of before they could cause issues...except for few who had escaped the tests__**.**_"

_"Their Power was unchecked and for that, even I fear them."_

* * *

_Time had rapidly slowed to a stop._

Before he knew it, the Commander was on his back and was gazing wide-eyed at the greyed out sky. His shallow breaths now being the only noise; he was reminded of the fear he unwittingly felt as the Battleship was consumed by a bright flash of blue. "What the shit?" He suddenly shot up to see what had happened only to be met with a confusing image.

_The Battleship and the bright light that came with it vanished. _

"Ohhh, _man…_" He moaned as he lay back down, massaging his temples, getting his breath back. "_This is so crazy_. _**All **__of this is crazy._" He whispered quietly while trying to relax his beating heart, as the past 20 minutes were finally start set it in. He popped his knuckles as he focused his thoughts, as they slowly began to branch out too much more serious matters, at least to distract him for the meantime. "_My commander is that you? Why did you betray us?" _He repeated in a whisper while slowly standing up and looking around. "_Why did you betray us...betray...__**us**__?" _He repeated again, sounding like a broken record, as he narrowed down the words to those last two.

_I need to figure this out, fast._ Deciding that staying quiet wasn't going to help much longer, he pointed his confusion to a being of an even higher power.

"Hey! I know you're the one who did this, what's going on, man!?" He suddenly shouted into the air, referring to the frozen world. Though, when the Voice didn't respond after a minute, he threw his hands up in exasperation with a curse.

He began to assess his surroundings. He first looked at Observer who was initially turned in his direction and appeared to be throwing her hands up, her right leg lifted ever so slightly in the middle of a jump. Her face was caught in the middle of a yell, and he quickly took note of all the couple dozen tentacles emerging from who-knows-where, _but_ they did appear to be surrounding him halfway. _Was she going to shield me? But...from what?_ As far as he knew, the Battleship didn't _blow up _or anything. He passed it off as a precaution.

He walked towards Observer and inspected her face. It was creepy to do so, to say the least. He quickly shook his head before heading towards the edge of the Kraken's head and noticed the Sirens below were turned away from the flash, or from when it actually happened.

Tester was in the middle of a jump that seemed to be pointed at the Kraken, her arms planted back into her rigging that seemed to allow her to fly. Arbiter actually didn't seem to care about the flash as she simply had her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face.

Dreamweaver was the most simple out of them all. She turned around, again, with a disinterested look.

"_Where's...Purifier?"_ He pondered as last he remembered, she was with him and Observer before the flash took place. He quickly looked around and tried to find the peculiar Siren, before landing his eyes on Observer once more. He tilted his head, leaned to the side, and with a laugh, he noticed that Purifier was actually hugging Observer from around her waist, planting her head so firmly against her back it was enough for him to not notice her the first time around. She was also caught in the middle of a scream, funnily enough. _Strong-faced in front of Alty...yet afraid of some light…?_

He looked around the Kraken before humming in thought. "Can I get down from this thing?" He pondered randomly as he approached the edge of the Kraken and noticed the drop. A good 20 feet. "_That's gonna hurt," _He said without a doubt. "Should I still try it though? I dunno what I'm going to do...though…?" His attention was slowly drawn to the sides as, in a message, the tentacles that were going to shield him, slowly began to shift themselves in front of him, forming a set of stairs. Be it they looked shoddy and constructed by someone who doesn't even know what stairs are.

"_Um_." The Commander didn't know what to make of it, except for one thing. He looked into the sky with a narrowed look. _You want to show me something, don't you? Using these tentacles. _He smiled smugly in thought.

"Alright. I'll play your game then," He said, before beginning to walk down the stairs as it was being made.

While he did so, he looked at Observer's Kraken in genuine interest, noticing the many cracks and chipped _skin_ it had throughout, what he presumed, it's body. _Is this thing organic or a really convincing robot? _Though, he put it aside as he neared sea-level, giving it his attention, before rolling his eyes. _You'd think the water would be flatter than this but apparently, no. _He grumbled in his head as he reached the last step and noticed the rough waves that were kicked up before the time-freeze.

He crouched down, tapped the water, and to his delight- he felt a calming sensation. A memory then arose; an analogy of sorts came forth.

"It feels like jello!" He chuckled slightly as he put his whole hand in and move it around, basking in its comfort. Realizing he was acting like a child, he looked around before clearing his throat and standing up properly. A motion to his left caught his attention as he watched a tentacle rise from the sea before pointing forward, at the scene of the once bright, now seemingly missing, Battleship.

He made an audible noise of confusion at its voiceless instructions. "You want me to go to where the ship was?" He asked with bewilderment. "It's _gone. _What the hell am I going to do over there? I probably won't even _make _it there..." But the tentacle made no move to respond and only kept pointing in the same direction.

"_A gift...awaits you." _

His eyes widened as he heard a disembodied voice whisper in his ear, the Voice finally making its presence known. At first, he was surprised, but then his suspicion set in. _A gift? _He pondered skeptically. _...And for me?_

He looked at the tentacle, then the water, then finally back up at the tentacle. _Also, when did you sound more female than either two genders?_ He was reminded of how it sounded as if it were both female _and _male. But his attention would be drawn back, as it seemed to sense his hesitation, slightly reeling back itself before jabbing forward once more, beckoning him to go. _That's not very reassuring..._He pointed out in his head. "What _kind_ of gift?" He asked slowly. But a minute passed before the Commander slowly lost hope in getting a response. He rubbed his cheek in slight frustration before looking down. He took a deep breath before committing.

He then _very __**slowly**_ put his foot on the water's surface, and awaited with bated breath, expecting it to go through. But, once again, to his delight, the water didn't budge and actually carried his weight like a normal surface. Putting another foot on the surface, he started walking forth and stumbled around looking like a toddler who barely learned to walk.

He eventually turned back to the Kraken with a wobble, before turning to the tentacle. "_Uh, thanks, Mister Tentacle." _He thanked the appendage. It waved before retracting back into the sea. He looked around before nodding. "_Alright_. Let's go." He said, determined to see what he was being led to.

He began to walk forward slowly, still fearing that the surface would somehow give way, almost losing his balance due to that fear. Eventually, he quickly lost that hesitation and fear and began to walk normally. Now in the middle of the Sirens gathered around, he walked around them all and inspected their gear whilst in their frozen state. To a normal person, it would seem like a nightmare but to him, It almost seemed like a museum. _At least I know they won't know I'm looking at them like this, _he thought thankfully, before pausing, knowing he was just lying to himself. _Nevermind, actually. I think they'll like the extra attention. _He shrugged before looking at them more.

"_...Shit." _He exhaled as he looked over them for the 3rd time. "You guys are so fucking badass," he genuinely put out as he looked over them all in greater detail. He paused. "_And they're all under my command…_" He whispered as the scenario he was thrown into began to settle into his mindset.

Before he could get too far deep into that thought, a tentacle rose out of the sea next to him. He flinched back at the sudden appearance, but when it pointed in the direction he needed to go, he sighed in annoyance. "I'm on my way. Chill out," he reassured. The tentacle retracted soon after his statement, leaving him alone again. As he mutely looked around his surroundings, he shivered slightly as a breeze began to pick up. _That's strange_…He shook his head before starting on the path he needed to go.

The journey to where he was being led to was, to say the very least, not very easy. Going up and down waves that appeared like hills, he even had to sometimes go around a certain wave due to its sheer height. Eventually, after 20 minutes, he went around a large wave and came out on top of it. This is where he promptly sat down; the fear of completely breaking through the water gone and replaced by a normal thought process: getting what needed to get done, as normal as you can get in this scenario. Although, by then, his breathing was labored, his body tired from having to practically climb some waves to travel any sort of distance.

And he still didn't know what he was trying to achieve.

He looked up at the distance he put between him and his Sirens before he finally understood how far the Battleship was.

"It's pretty fucking far," he concluded. "Was it really _this_ far?" He coughed ruggedly before his stomach churned hard. The cold feeling he had only grew as rubbed his stomach in mild worriedness_. The hell am I going to eat?_

Since it was so quiet, aside from his own steady breathes, a sudden splash to his side almost sent him into the air from surprise. He calmed down, if only slightly, as he realized it was just a tentacle, and if he had to guess, the same one from earlier encounters.

"_You thing…" _He said in a whisper as he watched it point in the same direction he was heading, it almost seemed to bounce in place from excitement. Though it was good knowing that he was on the right path. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm going, just give me a minute," he reassured while waving his hand around. It quickly disappeared into the depths of the water, seeming to be satisfied with its check-up. _Why isn't the Voice talking with me though? _He pondered more seriously as he glanced at the sky. He shook his head in dismissal as he started his journey once more.

* * *

Eventually, 20 more grueling minutes would pass.

"_This feels really weird,_" he whispered as he kept walking. _I __**know **__it wasn't __**this**_ _far from that ship, _he recounted with suspicion. But it wouldn't be another minute before he exhaled sharply, and began walking much faster as he started to notice a circle-like formation on the water's surface, almost oval-shaped due to the ship's length. Then a glimmer of hope; a blue shine up ahead that gave off a brilliance was just in the middle of the downward slope. It seemed to get brighter, almost in response to him noticing its presence.

The excitement of finally getting to whatever he needed to be helped his lack of motivation as he laughed tiredly. He eventually started walking down the minor slope that encircled around a certain spot in the sea, signifying that he was where the Battleship once was.

Though, as he got closer to the middle, he narrowed his eyes in confusion, as what he expected to see was not what he even assumed to be.

"Is that…" He got closer. "A…" He got even closer. "...Black-Purple-ish?…" He squinted his eyes and got even _closer_. "..._Wisdom_ _Cube_?" He tilted his head as he was eventually standing over what he presumed was a Wisdom Cube.

Instead of its normal blue-baby blue shine, it had a much deeper darker tone to it. _They don't usually look that right...do they?_

"Oh wait...is this the Battleships' Wisdom Cube? Aw fuck, haha." He facepalmed and laughed at himself for not realizing it earlier, before picking it up with two hands. His eyes widened slightly. "Wait. That's even more confusing. Why does it have _this_ type of Cube, then?" His confusion kept rising. He shuddered heavily at its icy-cold feeling and dangerous aura. Something told him to drop it, but he shook his head and narrowed his eyes again.

He inspected the Cube further, feeling around it, as his mind became cloudy overtime. _It feels weird holding it. In my hands is what I know to be the very foundation for why these ships and Kansen exist...and why this war even keeps ongoing. But why does __**this **__Cube look different from all the other ones? I thought only Observer can make these- _He widened his eyes momentarily as he rubbed his finger over a noticeable crack on one of the faces of the Cube. He began to theorize in his head as he received flashbacks to a certain in-game scene of Observer giving Bismarck a similar-looking cube. Remembering what happened to Bismarck as a direct result, he slightly outstretched the Cube away from himself. Then he quickly understood what this meant. _Did Observer give..._

He upturned his head, before lifting the Cube ever so slightly. "Is what you wanted to show me? Just a random Wisdom Cube?" He questioned the cold sky, but once again, he received no answer. The cold breeze that he only felt once and a while, now became more constant, enough to make him now worried. At the same time, the Cube in his hands vibrated and began to glow much more brightly.

Instead of getting that response he wanted, he noticed that he was getting shorter ever so slightly and that his feet were starting to feel wet. At first, he was confused, before his eyes widened as a pang of fear rang through him. _I'm not getting shorter…time is just going back to normal!_ He realized as the water below him began to become less solid and more liquidy. He panicked slightly and looked around as the waves began to resume their crashing motions ever so faster.

"Shit, I gotta get back to the Sirens!" He exclaimed loudly, before quickly gaining an idea. _I can't lose the Cube… _he quickly took off his shirt, apologized to himself due to his sudden fondness of it, before wrapping it around the Cube and tying a knot. He held it by the knot and began to run up the incline, as the more time that passed, the more the water lost its solidity.

He was nowhere close to the Sirens as he was eventually waist-deep in the water, and by then, the water was just that: _water. _He tried to float but due to carrying the Cube, he struggled somewhat..._immensely_. It didn't help either that it weighed a good 20 pounds. _And no, he didn't want to let it go._

"_Shit! __**C'mon**__!"_ He yelled in frustration as he kicked his legs furiously and tried to hold onto the Cube at the same time, but his attempts were in vain as the water was threatening to enter his mouth, while it rocked his body mercilessly. _I can't...I can't just leave it either! _He thought with determination, _compelled_, to bring back the Cube. He gasped as a shadow in front of him made him turn around with wide eyes before a wave has crashed into him, giving him no chance of getting out of the way. But because time was still slow, it held more time with him inside. _He was now suffocating. _

He thrashed around as his body sunk rapidly into the depths. His body was being deprived of its most important necessity. Trying to swim up was almost impossible, his untrained body and already present fatigue haunting him entirely. His grip on the uniform finally gave way as he slowly lost consciousness, water now entering his body. He ever so slowly floated down into the depths, his eyes half-open. _That...was not how I wanted this life to go..._

"_My Commander. You came to rescue me and for that, I will rescue you too~. Now, __**no-one **__can bother us! Ahahah!" _

A voice suddenly cackled throughout the depths as the Cube began to rumble violently, before shining brightly within its confines. It shot a bolt of dark lightning at him before he was suddenly dragged in its direction, its shine became blinding.

To the Commander, all he saw a blurry splotch of color before everything suddenly went dark.

Then he felt someone hold him tightly.

* * *

"_Commander!" _Observer finally finished her scream, her tentacles with their formation, and finally her jump. But then she hit nothing but the air then the surface. She blinked multiple times while on the floor, before looking around with wide eyes, as any trace of her Commander was long gone.

"_He's not here," _Observer whispered with wide eyes as she scanned the nearby area and only found faint traces of her Commander. Yet, the traces were all decaying at the same time, as if he had been in these areas but all at once. The dome protecting them quickly unraveled as Tester soon took her side before she looked around. "Where's-"

"He's not here," Observer repeated, this time in an empty voice, before feeling Purifier lay off her back. Observer's cold tone made her two guests look at each other in uneasiness.

"What do ya mean he's not here. Can't you just find him?" Purifier questioned slowly as she too looked around.

"He's not here! He's not in even this very dimension, goddammit!" Observer shouted angrily before standing up and facing the two with a scowl. Tester and Purifier both backed up as the anger Observer radiated was palpable, her very body aglow. "_But he's not gone…" _She said before getting on the edge of her Kraken, and looking forward as the other Sirens were recovering. His trace, albeit mind-boggling confusing, ended in one point. Somewhere deep in the ocean.

She slowly pointed at an almost random spot in the sea, and to everyone's eyes, _she disappeared. _A second later, a huge column of water was thrown into the air some distance away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Observer, who was running on her last reserves of power, dove quickly into the depths of the sea. _I knew that Battleship was nothing but a future pain in our ass! I should've __**destroyed **__it when I had the chance! _She said in her head, mentally beating herself up for not noticing the signs more quickly.

Her eyes shone brightly as the rest of her body conveniently glowed in the dark. The further she swam, the darker it got, but eventually, she found what she was looking for. As if knowing it had been caught, the Cube pulsed, before it shot a bolt of lightning at her, before firing dozens of more after. She grinned widely before opening her arms wide open as dozens of portals spawned next to her, before each shot out a tentacle out towards the Cube, not arming them with any weapons to conserve her energy. _You are going to lose no matter what!_ She screamed in her mind as she _felt _her Commander just in front of her, despite the Cube being a good half-mile away. _You'll give him back __**no matter what!**_

Her tentacles soon intercepted the bolts shot at her, each coloring the darkness in glorious yellow and purple explosions that destroyed both the tentacles and lightning. Though, the Cube would furthermore display its capability by firing even more bolts of lightning at her, at a much more rapid pace. Observer began to shake slightly, yellow blood beginning to seep out her nose, as she spawned more portals, the strain she's putting on her body finally taking its toll. _Damn this body and mere Copy! More, More!_ She demanded mentally as eventually, 50 portals spawned behind her, each shooting a tentacle out, some armed with lasers to further increase their chances of survival, going against her own code of conservation.

"_You're hurting me...Observer"_

Observer froze up, and so did her tentacles, as she heard her Commanders voice full of hurt in her ears. But her eyes went wide, as she gazed upon a bolt mere feet from her body. Her tentacles would be too slow, and so would her reflexes. She closed her eyes and braced herself, for she herself knew she had been tricked.

* * *

Explosions dotted the depths, their tremors even being felt on the surface, it almost seemed like a surface fleet battle but underwater. The rest of the Sirens, now being led by Arbiter and Tester, looked at the rest of the Sirens. "We need to help!" Shouted Arbiter.

"For our Commander and Future depends on it!" Tester followed up. _We're fighting one in its prime body, nonetheless an __**awakened**_ _one. But this is the only chance we'll get at beating one without its support! _She nodded to Arbiter and she nodded back. At once, the whole Siren Fleet dived into the water and raced towards Observer's location.

* * *

But Observer would be saved by a Destroyer-Class Siren who pushed her out of the way...and took the bolt for herself, her body being destroyed instantly. Observer gasped, before looking up and watched as her allies began firing at the Cube, diverging it's attention away. The Cube, now being fought from multiple angles, strained itself to keep the Sirens away, firing bolt after bolt of lightning as it began to throw itself around violently.

Observer steeled herself as her portals began opening themselves again, her Kraken finally reaching and positioning itself behind her. Dreamweaver, someone Observer hardly talked to, took her side, and looked at Observer. She returned the gaze and instead of seeing a disinterested and bored expression, Dreamweaver now had a narrowed and focused gaze. They nodded at each other, before Dreamweaver shot off somewhere else, the plan set in both of their minds. Now they just needed to execute it. Observer threw her hand forward and all her tentacles raced towards the Cube. Deciding that getting shot was a better option, the Cube focused all of its attention on Observer once more.

She cackled wildly at its choice. _You fell for it! _She yelled as she watched Dreamweaver come up behind it, quickly opening her arms as a large aquamarine-colored Jellyfish spawned in front of her, it's bright blue shine drowning out the Cube's shine. it's stingers quickly latched onto the Cube before the rest of its body enveloped it entirely, before quickly squeezing down hard on it from all angles. The Cube began to panic, and not knowing where it's enemy was, began to fire it's bolts everywhere. Though, it wouldn't be of use as the Jellyfish absorbed the blows converted it into its own strength.

Knowing it was losing, the Cube used one last-ditch effort to save itself. "_It...hurts…" _Dreamweaver heard a man protest in pain, and it made her pause. "_Stop...Lyn." _The voice cracked and she instantly ordered her summon to squeeze down even harder. _How dare you imitate our Commander…and use his memories!_ This time, instead of her Commander, she heard a woman scream loudly. Her shrill shriek carried it's weight under the water clearly and traveled for a great distance. If Dreamweaver hadn't heard worse, it would've haunted her. Her jellyfish doubled down for the final time as the whole Siren Fleet heard a loud crack boom throughout the depths. The scream abruptly ended just as Observer just reached their position. The Sirens held their breath as it wasn't over just yet, not until they saw him again. Dreamweaver looked at Observer, and nodded, before ordering her Jellyfish to back off.

As it began to unravel itself, the Jellyfish revealed what the Sirens were looking for- what Observer had found, lost, and found once more. The Sirens cheered in the background as Observer swam forth, pushed the dying shards of the Cube away, before wrapping her arms around the Commander, who was missing his coat. He hovered idly, his eyes closed, he almost seemed lifeless. But she noticed his chest rise and fall, yet no water entered his mouth. She grinned widely with pride as she felt a pulse within his body.

"_You've become one with the ocean, Commander," _Observer whispered in his ear, bubbles coming out from her mouth. "_Don't worry. You're going to be safe," _she promised before looking at Dreamweaver. "_Order the others for the mass retrieval of the other Cubes. Bring them straight to me. We're..." _She paused, before looking up, and noticing through the surface that sunset was imminent, before looking down. The darkness, though eerie to Humanity, was home to the Sirens. Observer looked at Dreamweaver as her decision was final.

"_We're reactivating Agartha." _

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**A/N: This was supposed to come out sooner but I had an inner conflict. Mainly because this chapter had 3 variations, and well, this one came out on top. **_

_**Now, we're going to be leaving the surface for a bit and journey somewhere else, somewhere deeper. **_

_**Anyways, the ending bit of this chapter was the most fun to make, especially if you picture a bunch of lasers, explosions, and lightning bolts dotting somewhere underwater. My Analogy was that it kinda looked like a laser-show type of rave. **_

_**Alright! Last message for now. I would like to thank those who are interested in this fic as it is gaining attention beyond my expectations. Maybe it won't be so much for you but to me, it's a lot. My gratitude is immense and for that, I will be focusing on this more than usual. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**_

'_**Til next time!**_


	6. VI

"_This world, unlike others, does not bode well on thoughts of failure or experiments gone wrong. The so-called, 'Margin of Error,' is slim when making the necessary equipment to combat the Sirens. Corrupted Wisdom Cube's, the result of errors appearing within the copies of the Original, manifested as Kansen. Some didn't know they were errors, and neither did their Human creator, so they carried on their lives fighting the Sirens, oblivious until they were ultimately sunk..."_

"_Though at first, Humanity sought to minimize the number of Corrupted Cubes but then they had a revelation: These Cubes can go on to be used to create Warships only thought of in paper and print, then be converted into Shipgirls/Kansen. These Cubes were tamed at some point, though only a small margin. The Sirens haven't fought these Kansen yet, luckily, or unluckily. Coincidentally, they are locked away in a secret location, only to be used in the case of an absolute emergency. "_

* * *

The Commander slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking not a grey sky, but at a grey ceiling. Yet no reaction came from him as his hazy and tired feeling claimed dominance over him_. _He stayed in the same position, his eyes pointed up at the ceiling, as his blank mind slowly tried to catch up with the current events. But he would do it with struggle. _There was a flash of light...then I woke up with Purifier kicking me, I think? Then, we had a battle with the Eagle Union. Then...then…_ A sense of discomfort grew in him at his lack of recollection. Shifting around, he winced slightly as his whole body erupted in low pain.

Best as he tried to remember, all that came up was a blank canvas past a certain point. He then remembered something else, something minor yet big to him. _We were about_ _to capture the Battleship. Yeah, that's right. _But after that, he couldn't remember what happened. There was a sort of _gap, _he had in between him being on the Kraken, to where he is now, on a more comfy bed. _On a comfy bed_, and speaking of which. _A-A...bed? _Fear coursed through as he shot up into an upright position. The fear of being sent back home now being a very real thing to him. Though, he jerked his body so hard trying to get up, that pain shot through his entire body, making him hiss lowly and wince, forcing him to relax.

"Oh!" Before he had time to survey his surroundings, he heard a loud snap and a voice recognition to his left. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the noise and breathed out in relief as he laid eyes upon Purifier, who had just snapped a book onto a nightstand next to his bed. She jumped up out of her seat and neared the Commander with a wide grin as she threw her hands about in the air. "Y'know, you had us _all _worried when you up and disappeared on us like that!" She said almost hysterically as she continued, "Master- uh, I mean Observer, almost killed _herself_ trying to get you back." She said matter-of-factly, pointing at him in accusation.

He slowly tilted his head in response and noticed the various abrasions and bruises on her body that hadn't been on her body before. Though, he zoned out as what she said finally set in, whispering, "_W-What?_" back in confusion, narrowing his eyes back down to the bed. _I disappeared and Observer almost __**died **__getting me back...? _He shakily looked back up and locked eyes with Purifier, who was slowly losing her grin upon seeing his not-so-good expression. "Purifier," His voice shakily came out, "I don't remember _anything _after we got to the Battleship…" He announced.

Purifier stayed stock still for a good moment; her smile replaced by a thin line across her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth before saying, "_Shit." _and crossing her arms and closing her eyes in thought, before nodding to herself. She then shot him a smile and wink. "Hang tight, I'll go get Master!" She chirped, before turning around and bolting for the door he hadn't seen until now.

He outstretched his arm with wide eyes. "Hey wait-!" But Purifier was long gone by then, leaving him to lower his hand with a frown. He slowly laid back down with a deep sigh as the door slowly closed itself, letting him dwell in his own thoughts once more. The blanket he was covered, comfortably huge, provided him a sense of security and buried himself into it more. The last thing he needed was a panic attack from all the crazy shit he's been through in the last half-hour. Next, he began to peek around the _room _he's in. _It's big… _He noted as the room was at least as big as an average high school classroom, the walls being painted a healthy oak-brown, and a rather complex designed chandelier providing most of the light that hung in the middle of the ceiling.

On his very left and right were nightstands that supported two glowing lamps. He touched one and felt around its super smooth structure, and found there to be no lightswitch at all, noticing that whenever he just tapped it wherever it turned off and on. His slowly eyes focused on the book Purifier was reading, which was odd to him, thinking Purifier was the last person to read anything in her free time. Though, he could distinctly make out the bold letters: _**How to be a good friend 101**_, and shook his head slightly, amused.

He resumed looking around the lamps and found that behind the lamps were _windows_, covered by curtains. No light shone through which was odd to him, but he shrugged it off, thinking it had gotten dark...which then led him to his next question: _How did we manage to get this place? _The Commander shook his head slightly before continuing to look around the room, deciding to save his questions for later. If he had managed to wake up on the bed, why worry about sitting tight for the next couple of moments, at least until Observer comes in?

He grunted as he slowly looked at himself, pulling down the blanket ever so slightly. Painfully so, again, he sat up, grunting, before leaning his back on the headboard. From the very moment he woke up, he felt an odd, dull, pain down by his midsection and legs. Almost as if he's been forced through a grueling exercise.

He only wore a simple light blank white shirt- borderline muscle shirt, letting him look at his own chest much easier. First, he brought his arms in front of himself, looking at them with more detail and found nothing odd with them, looking the same they were before he was sent here, that being slightly muscular but lean. Looking down at his legs, he found them covered in pants in great condition. The pain came mainly from his legs, but then he was confused as he slowly put pressure on his legs with his hands. Interestingly, he didn't feel more pain as he expected, almost as if the pain was more psychological. He whimpered slightly at this revelation, putting more pressure on his legs but feeling no tenderness, before sighing and giving up for now.

He looked to the right and found a little coat rack, with a single jet-black coat hanging on one of the arms, and another dark Commander-looking hat hanging on another. _I never noticed that I was wearing this stuff either. _He said in thought, thinking back to earlier, or whenever he was last standing, and remembering that he never once looked at himself. The sheer shock and adrenaline he felt during those mere 30 minutes were unlike anything else he felt in his whole life. He sighed again before looking at the room again.

On the left wall was a series of paintings, but he couldn't see them in detail due to the angle he was laying in, only making out a single being an illustration of Arbiter in a slightly revealing pose. On the right wall was nothing, just a barren canvas waiting to be furnished. And, finally, on the very last wall in front of him was a set of doors with windows, covered by white curtains. Though, again, no light entered through the windows. _Probably just night time._ He said in his mind, _again_.

He wrinkled his nose slightly as he took a much more deep breath of the atmosphere, a strange scent permitting the air. _Smells like something when it's wet and dirty...where even __**am **__I?_ His question resurfaced again. See, this wouldn't be an issue if he was on Humanity's side but with the Sirens? _I'm going to have to ask-_

The door was suddenly busted down by Observer kicking it in. He subconsciously threw the rest of the covers off himself in response to this sudden bang and turned his head towards the door before widening his eyes and cursing slightly at the sight. Outside under the sunlight, it wasn't so bad, but now indoors and under more direct and concentrated light, he could see _her _in more extreme detail.

Observer, in all her almost-nude glory, stood in the doorway as she stared down the Commander with an almost glare-like ferocity, but still grinned widely like she would in her picture in-game. He slightly reeled back as she started walking towards him.

"Commander, I was made aware that you may have _lost _your memories," Observer began slowly, her interest audibly raising. She stopped right before the edge of the bed, her beady yellow eyes boring into his. "Any reason _why_?" She exhaled sharply.

He shook his head slowly before slowly sitting upright. "I-I uh," He hesitated and looked around in thought. "I only remember seeing the Battleship suddenly light up then-" _then nothing._ His sudden pause made Observer lean forward slightly.

"...Then?" Observer prodded, only for the Commander to simply zone out.

_There it is again, the sudden discomfort- the disgust of not being able to remember after that, almost sounding like a muffled scream taking its place_. He shifted around, staring blankly at her.

"I wake up here…" He finished while looking down, biting the inside of his mouth. Why it affected him this much was lost on him. _It feels like...I forgot something important_. He breathed out heavily in frustration. _But what? _

Observer hummed in thought as she used a summoned tentacle to point his head at her, her grin never losing its strength, "Do you want to know what happened?" He nodded almost instantly. Perhaps in pity or genuine amusement, she giggled at his anticipation.

A portal summoned above his lap, before dark- almost dead looking fragments of a Wisdom Cube fell into his lap. The Cube, although _fragmented_, pulsed weakly with life in his lap individually. His eyes locked with the fragments as they widened ever so slightly, his breath got slightly faster. _Why?_ Though, when Observer moved a piece, he looked back up at her.

"Nothing?" She questioned, his head shaking a no. With Observer closer to him, he slowly wandered his eyes around her body and raised his hands to grab her bare shoulders. She made a confused noise as he pulled her close, looking at her various wounds, some burnt and charred, a consequence of almost being destroyed.

"What happened…?" His concern was beyond audible, as the wounds Observer didn't have when he was awake, were now on her body. _Purifier looked battered up too…_

His lost look finally made Observer sigh, her grin slowly morphing into an even line. She leaned back and crossed her arms. She had finally given up. "It seems you truly don't remember. This will severely limit the story of what we know that happened 2 days ago-"

"2 _Days Ago!?" _He practically shouted in surprise, Observer slowly nodding in response. "I thought Purifier had informed you." She waved her hand in dismissal before moving.

She suddenly sat on the edge of his bed before looking at him, closed her legs, then patted her lap. "Come on," she beckoned. "I have a way that can help you remember." She explained, watching as his face slowly morphed from slight hesitation to mild acceptance. _It's not weird if she's thousands of years old, it's not weird if she's thousands of years old. _He chanted in his head _very _unsurely.

Sitting up, he turned around, and slowly rested the back of his head on Observers' lap, his eyes soon connecting with hers. _Ehhhhh, _He didn't know what to make of her supposed help, other than just to go with it. "Now close your eyes," she commanded, watching as he did so. She rubbed her hands together before reaching out over his face, glowing as they did. "Now, what I will do is enter your mind and retrieve the memories you have lost, if any. Once I'm done, I'll tell you everything I know." She promised, watching as he cracked an eye open in confusion at her explanation.

"How long will this take? I'm kinda hungry." Observer deadpanned, forcefully shutting his eye with a finger. "Don't worry," she reassured, her hands glowing much more. Her own memories resurfaced as she brought them forth, synchronizing her mind with his, to fill in the gaps. "_Just relax…_" She whispered, small columns of energy funneling out of her hands, and connecting with his forehead. She closed her eyes and breathed out, "..._and remember_." To him, her voice echoed on, fading away to nothingness.

And like that, the Commander had fallen asleep again, Observer's head leaning forward ever so slightly as she too was gone, still maintaining the connection.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, it's me. This next portion will **__**slightly**_ _**be more mature. If you want to see it, then you can. If not, just scroll a little bit more down until you see the next line break. **_

* * *

She watched through the Commander's eyes and watched as the events she didn't see, unfold before her. From the frozen world to her own tentacles begin used against her will, to finally the Commander stumbling across the Corrupted/Awakened Cube of the Battleship; she watched it all.

"_My Commander. You came to rescue me and for that, I will rescue you too~. Now, __**no-one **__can bother us! Ahahah!__"_

These were the words the Commander had heard as he was reeled in by the Cube and it's being; as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly. What he had encountered here, is something that he felt he would've wanted to forget.

Now, he blankly stared up, up at a nude woman who rode him; on top of him as she had pushed him down, a crazy and wild look on her face. "_Mwah!~" _There was a wet pop as she retracted her mouth, her tongue all the way out, a small trail of saliva bridging the gap between his mouth and hers. This woman was, of course, the anthropomorphic version of the Battleship Alabama.

She narrowed her eyes as her smile got even wider, a finger trailing the edge of lips as she released a small sadistic giggle. Her eyes glowed a terribly powerful aura of lust and hatred, hatred pointed at a third party. Repositioning herself over him, she cupped his cheeks, tapping her forehead with his, "_I'll show you my undying love for you, Commander~."_ She declared before slamming down and crying out in pleasure. He winced, the only sign of emotion he displayed up until now. She grinded against him and moaned loudly without any care in the world, as her world was the Commander and only the Commander. He easily reached her base as she bounced up and down repeatedly.

"_Commmmander~!" _She moaned loudly, though he didn't respond, only blankly staring at the ceiling or sky. He didn't care either way, too tired to even respond physically; his mind was too burned out to even think at all.

All of a sudden, Alabama shivered intensely, beams of pleasure blooming throughout her body, before she fell over on top of him again, a pop emanating from below her. Her heavy and hot breaths could even be felt through his remaining shirt.

She rubbed her cheek against his chest with a small purr, whispering, "_You'll never leave me again, huh, Commander?" _Though her question would go unanswered, prompting her to look up at him.

Her eyes got wider as she suddenly grabbed his face, "_Hey, Commander." _She called out but again received no response. It was so sudden but she was now fully on top of him again, a large and toothy scowl.

"_Commander!" _her voice ever so slightly got louder as she pointed his face at her own. Even then, his eyes refused to connect with hers, only rolling back. This infuriated Alabama as she slapped him with all her might. "_COMMANDER I'M TALKING TO YOU!" _She screamed loudly as her hands slowly wrapped around his neck. The Commander's vision got blurry as his supply of oxygen was cut abruptly. Yet he wouldn't give in and simply kept ignoring her.

Alabama thought of the worst soon after, her lips quivering as she said, "_You...You don't love m-me, Commander, even after I saved you from those __**monsters**__?" _She slowly questioned him with wide eyes. When he didn't respond, she screamed and threw him back down. As she stood up to her whole height, she snapped her fingers, her giant scythe spawning in and resting in both of her arms. A deep and twisted laugh came from the depths of Alabama. "_I won't kill you, my Commander. I can't bring myself to do that when I __**love**_ _you so much,_" she raised her scythe in air, her eyes targeting his leg. "_I'm just going to __**punish**_ _you for not returning my love!~" _She giggled crazily.

But then she froze up, her eyes widening, before her face contorted into one of much more pure anger and bloodlust. Throwing the scythe to the side, she stood properly.

She looked up as she glowed brightly, her hands glowing a dark purple. "_That…Monster! How dare she interrupt our lovemaking! Does she think she can steal my Commander again!? __**How dare she**__!" _She shrieked loudly.

A small digital window opened in front of Alabama as she spotted Observer swimming quickly towards their position. She growled viciously, her balled up fists turning white. _I'll show this little girl who really owns the Commander! I'll show her that no mere sea creature can beat me! __**I'll show her that no other Battleship is stronger than me! **_She screamed in her mind, determined to "_Save_" the Commander. She looked back down at the Commander, kneeled down, and gave him another long and deep kiss, before whispering into his ear, "_Don't worry Commander. I'll defend you from those creatures. Then, we can continue your punishment~." _She promised before standing up and firing off her bolts of electricity at Observer.

Incidentally, this was her only attack due to her still not developing any more attacks in turn for making out with the Commander.

As she fired off her bolts, she gained flashbacks of the Kraken, only fueling her attacks, knowing it had been an Observer who was on it, possibly controlling it.

Observer countered quickly by sacrificing her Tentacles, and slowly gained more territory as they did. Dozens of portals dotted the depths as tentacles rushed out of them to intercept her bolts. The seemingly endless supply put Alabama on edge, yet she didn't fret so much. Still, Observer poured everything into making countless Tentacles as did Alabama with her bolts.

She desperately attacked Observer, getting more and more frustrated at how fast Observer was at countering her bolts. _How! _Their world pulsed as Alabama forced herself to produce more bolts, though to no avail. Much like Observer, blood began to trickle out of her nose, the strain becoming starting to become too much.

It was only 3 more seconds before she soon realized that she was going to lose no matter what, backing up with a horrified face, slowly uttering, "_N-No, my p-power...where did it all go-" _Suddenly, her face turned to one of denial and anger. It was put off worse by the fact that Observer had spawned laser-canon tipped tentacles that fired widely towards her direction, sometimes even hitting her. Observer was gaining on her. The threat of being beaten was now upon Alabama, but then, she pulled her saving move.

"_You're hurting me...Observer." _Her ability to mimic the Commander's voice proved to be useful, as her attacker paused momentarily in shock. Alabama cackled loudly, thinking she had gained the upper hand, and took the chance to destroy the Siren in front of her.

She put in more energy into the next bolt as it shot through the water at much faster speeds than normal, only being mere feet from Observer when she finally reacted, attempting to block it with her tentacles, but falling just short. Before Alabama could watch the Siren be killed, her world rumbled again as they were hit by a laser. She physically looked up, cursed, and focused her fire on the Siren reinforcements; a small flotilla of Sirens. But then her eye caught something else soon after.

"_Fuck…" _She cursed silently as she watched a new wave of tentacles rush towards her again, Observer not being destroyed as she had initially hoped, and instead destroying a minor Siren she didn't bother looking too much into. Focusing her fire on Observer, she left her rear entirely exposed, thinking that the Siren cannons were still no match her impenetrable Cube. _But, _not against a force of a couple of dozen thousands pounds of compressive strength.

_What the…_By the time she had noticed a blue glow and tentacles entirely encompassing her world, she was already too late. A crushing grip in her chest started to grow.

"_No, no, no! How and when the fuck did you do that?" _She screamed in frustration as she began to fire wildly at whatever had trapped her. The crushing effect her chest had only grew in strength, and the more she fired, the more intense the feeling grew; the more she tried to free herself, the more of the opposite effect it had. Alabama soon found it hard to breathe as the crushing feeling spread to the rest of her body.

Her footing wavered, eyes widening, her attacks ceased before she fell back completely with a loud thump. Her hand clenched the area above her heart as the painful feeling caused her to feel uneasy and unable to operate on a normal standard. She croaked in pain as she had only had 1 option now. The same option she used on a certain Siren earlier.

Her mouth cracked open, her breathes quick and panicked. Quickly deciphering who was killing her, she used it in her last chance of survival. "_It...hurts..." _she whispered, her voice turning into that of her Commanders. Instantly, the pressure on her chest alleviated by a bunch. Alabama slowly got on her feet and further pressed on, blood profusely seeping out the corners of her mouth. She coughed lightly before continuing on. "_Stop...L__**yn**__." _But unfortunately for Alabama, her voice cracked by the end, entirely revealing who the voice really was.

She whimpered, knowing what was to come.

Alabama didn't have to wait for even a millisecond before the pressure not only came back but came back _tenfold. _Alabama threw up a mouthful of blood before instantly collapsing again, clenching her chest with loud gasps and croaks, her heart feeling like it's about to burst. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed out a final banshee-like cry like no other. "_I only...wanted to be...__**with my Commander!**_" She screamed in pain and sorrow, crawling over to the Commander with whatever strength she had left.

The walls of their world soon started to literally gain cracks along mysterious surfaces, webbing out to create more.

Alabama was left to cry and scream, resting her hand on the Commanders thigh just before a loud crack boomed across the world, her heart finally being crushed and popped like a balloon by the sheer pressure Dreamweaver had produced, the resulting noise sounding like a loud gunshot- or crack of thunder. She gave one last gasp of air, her whole body bending into the air before she fell back down limp.

Her head rested on its side as she stared forward with receding life.

_This was...supposed to be...my world. _

_My chance...at peace..._

Though, even the life in her eyes slowly disappeared, her chest slowly stopping any motion. The grip she had on his thigh soon loosened.

It was evident.

Alabama had been defeated.

Their world- the Commander's world- began to crumble; the gigantic _walls_ let mountains worth of water gush in. He slowly turned his head towards the side, his eyes landing on the now-dead Alabama, before smiling. He slowly reached down and rested his hand on hers, and closed his eyes, as the water had finally reached him.

_It's all one horrible dream..._

* * *

When Observer had opened her eyes again, she found the Commander still in his dozed off state. She only stared at him mutely, her mind brewing with countless thoughts, before summarizing on one thing. _His mind- __**something**__...must've purposefully erased those memories. _Her hands that were hovering over his head slowly came down and rested by her side, cutting off the connection she had made with him. The scene of her Commander being sullied and defiled still fresh on her mind.

_I see why, nonetheless. _But then the question was upon her: _Do I keep my word and tell him what I saw, or do I fabricate a new story, and tell him something else for his sake? _Her eyes narrowed in concentration, so much so that she didn't even see her Commander had awoken long ago. It was only when he shifted ever so slightly that she noticed him awake.

_My Commander… _She slowly locked eyes with him as he smiled awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between the two as he kept staring up at her, a glint in his eyes. _Does he know? _She pondered, letting him speak his mind first.

He slowly tested the words, "So, what'd you see?" He asked quickly, expecting a straight answer as she had told him. She nodded with closed eyes. _So he doesn't know, that's good. _

Sighing deeply, she found herself not content with happened, and felt like she shouldn't be the one to tell him. But for his sake, she went on with the explanation, telling him everything she had seen through his eyes up until he got captured by the Cube. Though, she paused, not going any further after that point. "Observer? What happened after I got...uhhh, captured?" The Commander asked, still disturbed that he was robbed in plain sight. She slowly gained a smile and shrugged slowly.

Her smile bolstered in strength while she tilted her head. "I didn't find _anything_. The Cube, at that point, was stronger than due to me already using so much power without charge or rest. It would've set a perimeter in which my signature is not allowed in," she lied straight through her teeth and watched as his face turned to one of discontent and dissatisfaction.

_That was the bit I was hoping she would get for me._ He whined slightly in his head before sighing deeply and rubbing his temples. "At least you tried, Observer," He said before looking away at the wall in thought. _If only the pain- wait...the pain. _His eyes widened as he slowly felt around his body, confusing Observer as she watched on. _The pain is gone...and I don't feel like how I did earlier. I feel...more alive!_ He chuckled in his head in relief as his hand slowly glided down to his legs and felt around, even if he knew the pain didn't actually exist. A warm feeling grew in him as he gained a sense of triumph, bringing a small smile to his face that he didn't know appeared.

He slowly looked back up at Observer's awaiting and curious eyes. He smiled joyfully as he felt his once cloudy mind clear up.

"Even though you didn't find everything, for some reason, I still feel happy," he confessed, surprising her. "It's like someone finally knows what I've been through." He chuckled in her lap as he further buried the back of his head into her, "It's dumb isn't it?" His laugh small chortles continued as he closed his eyes.

Observer only stared wide-eyed, not knowing why someone would feel relief in the absence of crucial information. Dumbfounded could not explain how she felt. But when she went back and remembered what he said, she couldn't help but shake her head, knowing it was _all_ true. _Oh, Commander, you wouldn't even know~._ She thought with a smile.

She glanced at the fragments to their side, glared at them, before looking back down. Humming softly, she noticed and rubbed a small tear away from his eyes, before rubbing his temples.

And they stayed like this, the Commander finally accepting the position he was in, as they both relaxed for a small moment. He held back a shiver as he finally thought, _To think that Observer, of all Sirens, would be the one I'm most comfortable with so soon. I was thinking it was going to be Purifier but... _He sighed again.

"Now," Observer suddenly said, gaining his attention. "I'll tell you what I think caused this whole situation to happen; why _**you**_ were captured by the Battleship." Almost coincidentally, the fragments blinked a shine as she continued. "The Battleship had awakened, Commander," Observer finally revealed quickly after a long pause. He nodded slowly, looking at her with wide eyes. She slowly looked down at him while uttering: "You awakened the Battleship, a Battleship with a corrupted Wisdom Cube."

_I...was I the reason this all happened? _

"_W-Why-how?" _He whispered out as his mind searched for a possible answer, yet resulted in null. "We predict that the ship had begun to awaken upon seeing you on the Kraken, but only after we got close enough to capture the ship, it had finally _woken _up. Dropping anchor, it approached us before transmitting a looped message," she specifically grazed over the ship's message, the Commander not making any mention of it, she continued, "This seemed to be the last step in its awakening. Though, on the topic of awakenings, a natural awakening process is random, more of an outlier, though I presume that the scenario it was placed in placed enough stress on its already fragile Wisdom Cube." Observer's palm glowed slightly as she transported the shards the Commander had seen earlier.

Instead of feeling the same dread from earlier, it was then replaced by a fuzzy feeling.

"This is what remains of it after we finished it off." She once again revealed, the shards glowing weakly upon being seen. He slowly grabbed one of the shards, before shuddering, and placing it back down slowly. Seeing this odd reaction, Observer frowned. "The Battleships Wisdom Cube was created- _born_ with a defect. Usually, they don't make it past the first day, but it seems this one managed to '_sail under the radar_'," She smiled cheekily at her own attempt at a joke before move on. "Moreso, even when they are deployed, they are usually consumed by their own abnormally strange set of emotions and lifestyles. The early versions of the Shipgirls suffered the most due to Humanity's still infant cloning technology that we, coincidentally, gifted them as well." _And it seems this one was blinded by its lust for it's supposed Commander. _She hypothesized in her head.

"Say, Commander, have you ever commanded any Kansen?" She randomly questioned him.

So into her explanation, he didn't even process the question, not until she repeated it again. The flashbacks of a certain mobile game came to mind, though that was _game_, and in his head, it didn't count. "O-Oh, no, I haven't. Why? Do you know what Battleship it is?" She shook her head in dismissal.

"It recognized you as it's supposed Commander. It was the Battleship USS Alabama. This is another factor that may have triggered its awakening." He instantly thought back to his game, before narrowing his eyes.

Remembering his game was easy as looking at a famous painting and knowing who painted it. _It wouldn't make sense either way. I left Alabama at base affection since I never really thought of using her and just left her like that. _That theory was thrown away, before looking up at Observer.

"Each Kansen- no excuse me, each _Wisdom Cube_ can only take a certain amount of stress before they break under the pressure. Seeing many of its comrades die, and it's fate coming, it completely seized at the moment. We did intercept a distress signal, too. Think of it as someone panicking in the middle of the battlefield and not wanting to fight anymore, that's what happened to the Battleship. And once it got close and saw your face, it must've wanted to get closer." Observer shrugged. "Who knows, maybe it had someone as a Captain who once commanded it that looked like you before it's conversion that allowed it to be fully self-automated. This ship's template, the USS Alabama, was especially reactivated, repaired, and fully manned to get the best results to copy. This one was _supposed _to have a blank slate for memories, but I suppose it carried the memories over by accident." She explained.

Going silent for a while, she frowned at him again, saying, "For summary, this what you wanted to hear from the very beginning is this: After the flash of light, you were captured by the Battleship as it retreated back into its Wisdom Cube. It's attempt to run was soon foiled as we tracked it down to hundreds of miles under the water's surface. After a long battle with it, we defeated it, and took you back to our old base." She looked away once he nodded in confirmation, and let process the information she had given him.

* * *

15 minutes would pass, solely reserved just for the Commander. Without warning, he slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position and turned around to face Observer. His eyes slowly landed on the fragments that were put down again. "Are you going to throw them away?" He questioned, only for Observer to shake her head, saying, "The Cube's raw data and combat experience is beyond normal levels. Should we repair it…we _should_ be able to use the data for our greater cause," she looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy look, the Commander remembering that she was all about "_data_" in-game. "There _should_ be no risk factor."

"Should?"

Observer only smiled and laughed, shaking her head. "With the current calculations, there _**should**_ be no risk factor that's worthy of taking into account." His mouth opened, but she had already beaten him to it, "The chance of an error happening is a 0.02381% chance." He exhaled sharply in amazement at how far they managed to narrow down the numbers.

She hummed before nodding and getting off the bed. Turning around, she faced the Commander. "There is one last thing that we have to do before we really start operations here." She slammed her foot down on the floor, making him flinch back as a ring of pure yellow energy raced across his room, covering it from corner to corner and eventually leaving through the door's crevices. Soon after he heard a loud squeal outside his door.

Not a second later, the door to the room slammed open, revealing Purifier who wore a giant grin. "Is he going to do it!?" She asked with a giggle wanting to come out the whole time. "What am I doing?" It was now the Commander who questioned Observer, before looking at Purifier who was huffing in and out loudly. The amount of anticipation and excitement in her system was almost palpable. _Was she standing out there the whole time? _He also questioned.

"Yes, Purifier. Gather the others in the area I planned out yesterday." Purifier saluted with a large smile, before bolting off down the hallway, saying something in a sing-song voice that the Commander couldn't hear.

Observer turned around to face the Commander before reaching out her hand to him. He looked at her, averted his eyes, before taking it slowly as she said, "We wanted to host a small ceremony for making it back safely with you in our ranks." She explained while lifting him off the bed and onto his feet. He slowly stretched his limb, and smiled, forgetting that just earlier he was sore and stiff. Whatever Observer had done to him was obviously of some benefit. Giving him a minute, Observer stood to the side, before the Commander looked at her with an even smile.

"Let's go." He said, reaching for his coat and hat, before putting them on.

Getting lead to the door, Observer put her hand on the handle, before twisting it open. The Commander was soon lead into a long hallway, the walls the same material as his room, or what looked like it. He felt a tug at his hand and looked down at Observer. He nodded before following Observer to wherever she was leading him. "What is this place?" He asked while looking around.

Observer hummed, "It's a base we built some time ago. We call it _Agartha, _named after the mythical kingdom some of you Humans believe in. You'll see why later." He nodded slowly. _Agartha. The kingdom that's said to be at the center of the Earth, or something like that? It seems a bit Human to call it that. _Normally, theories sprung up in his mind.

They took a left at the end of the hallway and the Commander gasped slightly as they entered a more-than-larger room that fit various elevators and storage rooms. He felt Observer's hand leave his hand. Despite the industrial-level of equipment, the room still kept it's majestic and royal-like atmosphere like the hallway outside. In some corners, there were boxes stacked on top of other boxes, labeled as "_Weapons," _and some as "_Ammunition," _with others he couldn't read.

"Over here, Commander!" Observer called out, already by another entranceway, her grin large and proud at his surprise. She pointed a stray tentacle down the hall, bouncing in place. It seemed that even Observer was excited by what's to happen. "This hall leads to the Command Center!" He nodded and quickly jogged to her before they both moved on, already more interested by the fact that they have a "_Command Center"_.

On the way there, the Commander dragged his hand on a wall of what he now knows is _Agartha. _The image of these halls being filled to the brink with Sirens, all running down the halls in unison, getting ready for a battle. This hall could easily fit over a hundred individuals from end to end. He couldn't help himself from asking, "What was it like? Using the base when you were at your maximum level of strength?" and in turn, Observer _slowly_ turned her head at him with a laugh.

"We haven't used it yet." She smiled smugly at his surprised expression. "We were building _Agartha_ for the past decade when we were suddenly ordered to give a boost to Humanity. Since then, our numbers dwindled, and our resources were cut immensely and as a result, we were forced to abandon the project. The project was tediously long. We had to program everything _**so **_precisely that a failure would have a minimal chance of happening. Various defense mechanisms were to defend the base in the case of an attack. We made this base to fit over a _million _of our kind, fully self-sustainable, and ready to satisfy our needs when we need to. But don't worry, _Agartha_ is around...I'd say, 90% done." She reassured before opening her palm and projecting a hologram of _Agartha _and various floors and rooms it held. "All we need is the Dockyards, Cloning facility, R&D Wing, the A.I. that will control the majority of the systems in our absence." She listed off the various things in quick succession, surprising him again with the idea of adding an A.I. to the base. But then his ears perked slightly as he heard the faint sound of music, before turning to Observer, who was grinning ear to ear.

They soon took another turn and came across a large room full of monitors and gadgets, with a giant glass wall that surrounded the whole room, with metal supports running in the corners for support. This would be the ceiling, walls, and floor, that were entirely blacked out, the only exception being the steel floor underneath all the consoles. Entering the room, the music gained in strength, only sounding muffled than clear.

While interested by the consoles, he instead walked directly straight and up to a glass wall, the source of the music, and pressed his hand against it, feeling the vibrations spread throughout his arm. _It sounds like...really intense EDM_. The music then died down slowly almost in response to his touch and thoughts.

"Commander, there's only _one _Variable we were missing up until now." Realizing that Observer was still behind him, he whipped around, and noticed that a large metal pedestal had risen out of the floor, the top portion was slanted and cut towards his direction, presenting him a black screen. _It looks like one of those high-tech hand scanner thingies you'd see in movies. _He noted in his mind, before watching as the screen suddenly gained color, a bright yellow virtual button soon appearing with a symbol on it.

The music started to pick up again.

"The last thing missing from our base was you, Commander. The missing Variable that completes a working Siren Base. The Variable that will create the necessary bond the Siren race needs to live on to see another day." Her even announcement made him feel weird as she walked up next to the pedestal, gave it a glance, before looking up at him. Her smile never dropped as she pointed at it with a hand. "After you, Commander. There's no going back after this." The way she said it made the Commander shiver slightly as he walked up to the pedestal. There was now an uneasiness growing in him as he hesitated to do more than just walk up to it and stare. The music in the background became more than than just that as the volume rose, filling the atmosphere with a more energetic vibe.

Observer grabbed his hand and hovered it above the button. She slowly raised herself high enough to his height with a giggle. "_You know you want to press it, Commander,_" She whispered into his ear softly. "_You know you want to give in to your desire to become our Commander." _He nodded as a grin started to spread across his mouth. "_I do." _He whispered back as the music became hypnotic. "_Then do it. The only thing holding us back after this is time." _

His finger then came crashing down, pressing the button and making a loud alarm blare in his ears. Streaks of yellow light shot out from the pedestal and along the floors and walls. The corners of the walls soon hissed loudly as they began to fold out, making the Commander panic as water soon rushed in.

He shut his eyes as the water crashed against him, but instead of being swept away as he imagined, he was soon caught in the embrace of various tentacles and Observer herself. He held his breath for as long as possible but soon found himself straining. Yet, the whole time, Observer held him tightly, saying words of comfort into his ear. The muffled music soon became clear as day even when he was inside the water, vibrating his very being from the bass.

Before he knew it, he had taken a breath underwater, his eyes snapping open, realizing he could breathe underwater. He turned to look at Observer for a barrage of questions, but Observer put a finger to his lips and turned his head forward.

His eyes were met by another wonderful sight, a smile starting to grin just by the sheer sight.

_A Siren Rave._

His theory _was_ confirmed: _Agartha __**is **_an underwater base, as whatever cavern they were in, housed an entire area just for the Sirens to party in. As silently glided down with Observer, he noticed various lights lighting all over the area as the Sirens fired their lasers wildly towards the air and only into the air, various explosions dotting the depths with various colors like fireworks, the Sirens dancing under the lights. Several light riggings were set up throughout the area lighting the area up like a Christmas tree, their complete disregard for stealth just thrown out the window. His eyes soon landed on two Siren Carriers, who, coincidentally looked like DJ's, were doing just that as co-DJ's.

The streaks of light he saw in the room finally reached the stage. Conductor and Strategist, the Carriers, looked up with large smiles. The streaks seemed to be to alert the other Sirens to his presence as well.

When Conductor and Strategist's eyes landed on the Commander, they both tapped the side of their headphones and their voices soon came alive on their hidden speakers. They pointed their hands at the Commander as whatever Siren's he had, cheered, "_Commander, Commander, Commander!" _over and over again.

"_Everyone! Please welcome our very first __**COMMANDER **__of the Siren Fleet!" _Their cheers grew louder as the song had reached its peak, before dropping, the harsh but comforting bass shaking him up. Observer swam in front of her as her eyes glowed brightly, grabbing his hand, and tugging at him. "_Come, my Commander, the __**fun**_ _has only just begun." _She cackled loudly as he was tugged by her.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

But elsewhere, on the surface, things weren't like what the Sirens were doing.

A group of Royal Navy Shipgirls, Kansen, had finally reached the location of the distress message Alabama had sent. Leading the Home Fleet was a Battlecruiser, namely, HMS Hood.

"It seems...we were too late." She said with a grim tone, bending over, and picking up a stray piece of metal. Her other Battleships, Rodney and Nelson, cruised around carefully. A Light Cruiser, Sirius, pulled up next to her, her sword resting by her side as she said, "How were the Sirens able to destroy the Eagle Unions fleet, yet no visible Siren casualty has shown itself?" She pondered out loud, looking around cautiously.

Another Light Cruiser, Belfast, took Sirius' side while looking at her. "It's in their nature to take their own corpses with them if they can. The previous battles saw the Sirens die off quickly, thus allowing us to tally their casualties with superb accuracy. Though, strangely, since they won this time, they must've taken any corpses with them," she paused, before looking at Hood. "But what makes this even more strange is the fleet the Sirens went up against was merely a clean-up fleet, meaning the fleet's numbers were much lower than usual. I believe had the fleet been much bigger, they would've won." Belfast theorized.

Hood looked at her, before looking up at the clear sky, "It seems strange indeed, illogical, moreso. The Task Force sent out had no Aircraft Carriers for air support, and neither did they have any Submarines scouting ahead of them," she shook her head and tipped her hat. "No matter, we mustn't dwell on the past now. Acasta, Glowworm, Matchless, Musketeer, Amazon, did any of your sonar's pick up any undersea movement?" The Destroyers she called out only shook their head.

"It's all calm," Glowworm added, kicking at the water gently.

"They must've run off before we got to them. It's obvious enough. They're Sirens after all," Amazon huffed, before crossing her arms. Hood turned her attention to the Carriers: Illustrious, Ark Royal, and Centaur.

"My Planes spotted nothing, even as I told them to fly as long as they can, meaning they would have to ditch in the water," Illustrious reported softly before looking to the North with a lost look, "_I lost a good 2 squadrons going North for nothing," _Illustrious whispered to herself quietly.

Centaur only nodded mutely with Illustrious. "I sent mine South and found nothing." When it was Ark Royal's turn, she only shook her head as well, splitting her squadrons with Centaur and Illustrious'.

Hood bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Reports say they haven't spotted a Siren from the patrols in the North Atlantic, and neither from the South Atlantic." She shifted uncomfortably, as did the others with her.

"H-Hey, what's going to happen to us if we go back empty-handed-" Hood snapped her eyes towards the nervous Acasta. "We _won't," _Hood snapped, making the small Destroyer flinch back.

As Hood was going to continue talking, they all stiffened up, their radios being filled with crucial information. "_...Base is under siege by a surprise attack. We suspect it's the Sirens! Our coordinates are, -__##.######, -##.######." _Hood's eyes widened slightly as she looked to the South. _Not too far in the North, not too far in the South, just right in the middle. That's about...1,300 Kilometers South East from Cape Verde!_

She turned to look at the rest of her fleet and nodded to them.

"We all should have enough fuel since we're just 2-3 hours away from those coordinates. We'll make it in time if their defense holds out long enough," calculated Amazon quickly, looking at Hood, who nodded back with a smile who radioed in their availability. "Command, this is Hood, Flagship of the _Current_ Home Fleet. We believe to be the closest combat-ready Fleet within the vicinity of the friendly base under siege. Are we cleared to support?" She would only wait a couple of seconds before she got a response.

"_HMS_ _Hood, this is Command, you are green-lighted to defend the base against the Siren fleet, followed by exterminating the enemy._" An autonomous voice announced through their radios. Slowly, small grins spread across their faces. "_Failure is not an option. Incentive: Suspension or Possible Scrapping. Godspeed._" The voice signed off, leaving the Home Fleet in silence once more. Hood turned towards the direction they needed to go and began to accelerate forward. "Let's show them the might of the Royal Navy! Full Ahead!" Hood yelled, her followers cheering in agreement as they chugged along.

Yet, far below their Sonar range, a Lurker giggled before speeding off and radioing in her find.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: Holy shit. I got way too carried away with this chapter by the end but the motivation to make this was so damn high! Haha! Anyways, the teaser for the next chapter is there, soooo, hype.**_

_**Anyways, this came out much later than I expected since the word count kinda got out of my control, by a large margin. Don't know what else to say except Merry Christmas? Eh. **_

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the continued support!**_

'_**Til next time!**_


	7. VII

"_It all began with one man rising up against the threat of the Sirens, using a single Missile Destroyer to defend a single island against a group of Sirens, even against the word of his superiors at the time. Although his efforts were in vain, his ship being entirely shredded to pieces, and the island soon being captured, this man was soon rewarded for his over-the-top brave actions, managing to at least destroy a small group of Sirens that no one else would've dated to do. After a number of minor trials, this man was promoted to the rank of Grand-Admiral, or simply, Commander to his soon to be followers."_

"_His sudden leap from Captain to Grand-Admiral was soon justified. He was soon given info on a top-secret project his superiors were working on, and they wanted __**him **__to be there personally for the first test. Arriving there, he was confused to see what he thought to be a scrapped Battleship, the USS Wyoming. His superiors explained that they had mysteriously acquired an object, the Wisdom Cube, that provided them with extravagant data when decrypted. They told him, that no matter what, all the data and decryptions led to one conclusion: KAN-SEN, all led under a single man, foretold in the image of a brave man willing to take risks for a better future. It was a prophecy. The Commander couldn't believe what he had heard, never once believing it could be possible for a Human-like being wielding the heavy armament of a Battleship, much less one that suffered through two tragic eras, all while led under his command."_

"_...The first test was a success- __**beyond**__ success. As the Battleship underwent it's transformation and slowly shrunk down to only a single source of light in the water, the Commander rushed forward, almost tumbling into the water to simply get a better look at what was happening. Where was once a Battleship, was instead replaced by an extravagant woman. There she was, standing tall, but confused. Wyoming soon found herself staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth slowly opening and closing as if contemplating her next words. Though, when she did, it was a miracle to everyone there. _

_" '...Commander?' the girl spoke softly, so naturally, so __**human-like**_ _that the Commander was blown away by the sheer possibility that it was possible."_

_Hahaha_

"_It always makes me laugh whenever I look back at that moment when the Humans finally realized they may have a chance against the Sirens once and for all. And truly, they did, as they quickly reconstructed every ship that was used in the World War Eras. Why don't they make new ships that use newer weaponry? Why it's a simple answer. __**Combat Experience. **__The modern weapons and ships that are made today are mere infants in comparison to older weapons that were used. Humanity learned this the hard way. The Sirens had another solution to balancing how much ships the Humans could harbor at once. They simply cannot make more than 4 Iowa's, no, that would break everything, and neither can they decide what ships they want to convert so quickly. Instead, hundreds of memories are hidden away in the Original Wisdom Cubes and when copied, would randomly select one memory and bring forth the combat-experience that ship once held under its name. Of course, these are how the Corrupted came to be. Harboring the memories of two or more ships at once, yet still presenting one on the surface in an attempt to save itself."_

"_Though, a tragedy struck the Humans, one still not known to the general consensus. The man everyone looked up to, everyone __**believed**_ _in, it could be considered an act of terror for what happened. The Commander had-..."_

_"...oh my. Hmm, It seems I may have gotten carried away, my apologies. You __**are **__here to watch a story unravel, correct? Then, carry on, for this chapter holds a large portion ready to serve."_

* * *

When the Commander woke up the next morning, he stared at one of the walls with a blank look, lying on his side. He couldn't even recall making it back to his room, or rather, all of what happened the night prior. Though, one thing _he _could remember was the hazy imagery of lights, _lots of them,_ and rapidly dancing images that were blurry to his recollection.

Groggily, he sat up while rubbing his eyes, blinking multiple times, before giving off a loud stifled yawn. He stretched one arm out to the side, and felt around the nightstand, before tapping one of the lamps, lighting it up and giving him some visibility. He did the same with the other one.

He suddenly jolted again as he remembered where he was, before breathing out loudly, looking at his surroundings. _Still, in this place, _he said in thought, feeling relieved.

A digital clock, provided to him sometime last night, showed him that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. When he was given it, he remembers not. He looked at the windows, before pushing the blinds aside, still surprised that he was actually underwater. Though no light was visible, he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by marine life. Usually, where he used to live, the sun would've barely been peeking its head over the horizon. But since he's in the base...that no longer applies anymore. Instead, some dim lights were set up throughout the seabed, giving the area near the base an eerie but welcoming feeling to the right people.

Grunting softly, he began to shift around in place, starting his morning stretch routine. He first started from top to bottom. He popped various bones and twisted his body, feeling all stiff from partying with the Sirens all night long, then when he stretched his legs, it felt like a blissful high as he practically released a moan. Like a light-switch, _most _of the events that took place came back to him. It was so sudden that he zoned out completely, before snapping out of it, realizing a good 5 minutes passed by him simply being stunned. The blurry images...he remembered them now as they became clear as day. They were, of course, the ragtag group of Sirens who were all trying to dance with him...in more ways than one.

He rubbed at his face before gaining a smile and sitting back, rubbing his eyes. Then, he just sat there, staring forward at the twin doors. When he picked apart some of the events that happened, all he could really say was two words: "Holy shit."

There was soon a knock at his door, before it opened slightly, a whisper following suit.

"_Commander, you 'wake?" _He quickly recognized the voice as Purifiers, watching as she poked half of her face in to take a peek. When she noticed him staring back, she instantly ducked away, making him exhale in amusement as her hairpins still stuck out in the open.

"Come here, Purifier," he beckoned, watching as she shuffled in quickly with a grin, her hands behind her back.

She stood right by his bedside, standing tall and erect, before saluting with a dead-serious expression. "Commander!" She formally greeted him. But when she glanced down and noticed his amused expression, she couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles.

_She really does act cute, _he thought as he imagined himself hugging her.

"You don't have to do that, you know that, right?" He said, chuckling with her, watching as she nodded.

"Ehhh I guess," she poked her tongue out before clearing her throat. "Right, so we just got word from one of our scouts that the Humans have moved a large fleet of shipping containers and resources to a dockyard/base called...ehhh," she hesitated, her mind trying to remember the name before her eyes shined. "Edinfolk! Yeah, that's the place. It was made by the Royal Navy as some sort of checkpoint in the middle of the Atlantic or some shibang." He nodded slowly at the provided information.

He lightly slapped at his face at the various thoughts that shot through his head, looking away, Purifier beginning to shuffle ever so slightly out of his eyesight.

He sighed before rubbing his cheek. _It's a bit too early for this stuff…_ He tiredly said in his head before looking back at Purifier. However, when he looked back, she was already placing a bowl, gallon of milk, and a box of cereal on the nightstand to his left. The sudden appearance of such objects left him in a baffled state.

"Purifier...when did you get this stuff?" Hearing his question, Purifier made her own confused sound, before looking at him weirdly, as if offended that he would ever ask her that question.

"You Humans are weird, you know that, right? Don't you need to eat something really early in the morning so you, like, think better?" Her logical reasoning actually stumped him, making him sigh, not caring that she didn't even answer his question.

He ended up laughing and nodding, agreeing with what she said.

"You're right," the Commander confirmed before reaching over and seeing what cereal she had brought him before his eyes widened.

"You...got my favorite?" He questioned in a more-or-less excited tone, looking up at her, watching as she nodded with pride.

"Once we fully accepted you as our Commander last night, we gained access to your needs, wants, memories, and shiet like that," she listed off with a wave of her hand in the air. At first, he smiled, staring at the box in almost disbelief, but then he gained a terrified expression as realization finally struck him. He slowly looked up, Purifier beginning to smile more evilly knowing what he just realized. Her hand that was hovering in the air quickly came down to poke his nose with a wink.

"Don't worry, only the other higher-ups know, because the Pawns are mainly left in the dark...for reasons that we shall leave unknown!" She winked again, before passing him the cereal, milk, and a spoon. "But enough of that, put your stuff in!" She almost ordered, leaning back on the nightstand, holding the bowl up with two hands, though as low as her stomach. He did as told, but slowly, as he didn't exactly enjoy the position she had put herself in.

Getting into a more comfortable position himself, he began the sacred process of cereal pouring.

_Cereal _first, he poured the milk in second, before using the provided spoon to take a bite. The whole time, Purifier stared at him with a smile, making him feel uneasy. Though, at the same time, he felt almost _ecstatic _given who she was. For a moment, he looked away, keeping his eyes to the ground as the continued eye-contact made him feel a little too much uneasy. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the Sirens, but even that was a little bit odd. Her eyes never left his, unblinking, unwilling to look away.

But because he looked away for a moment, he didn't see Purifier's hand hover just mere inches above his head, shaking, hesitating to move any more than it is.

_What is this? _She questioned in her mind, her smile dropping ever so slightly.

Though her grin went back to normal, and her free hand went back to holding the bowl once more after the Commander began to look back.

He took around 5 minutes of doing this process before he eventually finished, leaning back on his arms. There was an awkward silence between the two, but the Commander decided to break it first, needing to get to important matters.

"How close are we to this base?" He suddenly asked, Purifier gaining a thoughtful expression, before eventually shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. Forgot to ask," she sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, I think? Mast- _Observer_ managed to make a Mirror Sea Creator with the help of some of the Cubes we got out of that one fleet." Even if she said all that with confidence, the rubbing of her arm slightly worried him.

_Mirror Sea Creator? Oh.. can I just teleport there with the whole fleet? _Seeing some examples of the Mirror Sea's being used here and there gave him a _slight_ clue of how they worked, but in the end, he was still perplexed by how they worked, or what their limit even is.

Clearing his throat, he took the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed, Purifier's smile getting even wider at the action.

"Is the whole fleet up?" He asked, watching her nod.

"They are all getting ready. Probably take another 10...minutes, I think?" She shrugged before nodding.

He took another deep breath, before trying to get up from the bed, putting his legs over the edge of the bed, Purifier stepping away to the side. Though, when he tried to stand, he stumbled around, his legs basically telling him that they still needed a minute, before forcing him back down on the bed. He made a sound of mild discomfort and pain when he crashed back down. Though, this only served to be an amusement to his current guest.

"Man, all that partying must've tired you up!" Purifier stifled a laugh as she watched her Commander struggle, before offering a hand. The Commander only shook his head with a wave of his hand.

He sighed, lightly massaging his legs, only wearing shorts. "I _always _wanted to ask you this- how do you guys manage to do all of this without getting tired?" He asked, genuinely interested at how the Sirens, at least Purifier, doesn't seem tired at all. Though the answer was most obvious to him, mainly shown to him as the metal pieces her legs are now, knee down.

Purifier hummed with a grin before bringing up one of her legs with one hand and using the other hand to rest it on her thigh, essentially balancing perfectly on one leg. He widened his eyes, forgetting how short her '_shorts'_ really are if you could even remotely call them that, Purifier giving him a good view of her privates.

Purifier corrected this mistake by angling herself just right, the Commander shaking his head at the immature thought. She rolled up her shorts before she suddenly squeezed down on her thigh before _literally _taking a square piece off, _skin_, _muscle_, and all, revealing the insides.

He was more amazed than horrified by the sight.

He woahed in amazement as he subconsciously got closer to Purifier's leg, before noticing that instead of bone and muscle, she instead had all sorts of metallic parts within the inside of her thigh, with various bits that made her bionic leg even stronger than a normal one, with several tubes running here and there delivering yellow liquid. The piece she took off even had its inner walls lined up with indescribable metal!

"I had my legs replaced a looooong time ago, mainly because fleshy legs are such a pain in the ass to clean!" She explained, almost as if it was a horrible memory, even rubbing at her face with a faux horrified look.

When the Commander wanted to get a better look at how it operated, she hummed, before she leaned back more and swung her leg back and forth. She flexed her leg, twisted it around, and let him watch how the insides compensated for such movement.

"We _look _like normal Humans but nah. We're like Robots...but not at the same time- it's kinda complicated. We have exoskeletons and instead of blood, we have an oil-factory thingy in our _chest_ that produces its own oil/lubricant for our bodies on the fly, granted we have a piece of a Wisdom Cube that we can consume. We don't _physically _eat, yeah, but it's stupid to think we still need a supply of _something _if we want to live or else we literally burn up. And plus…" Purifier droned on about how weirdly designed their bodies are and such, but the Commander tuned her out as he took in the information she told him.

_So they __**are **__like Robots...but not at the same time. I guess if they were losing for so long, they wouldn't have that steady supply of Cubes they need...like that one Voice said. Is that why they were so lively yesterday because they managed to get the Cubes from the wrecks? _He noticed how, before on the surface, the Sirens, at least the ones without real names, only moved with absolute purpose. But after, the Sirens moved around in more hysterical ways, firing their weapons off wildly. _They must've been conserving really hard then. And last night, with what we gained, they must've been happy as all hell, hosting that rave and stuff._

"...Commander?" He didn't even notice Purifier had stopped talking until she got right up in his face, making him flinch back from the sheer brightness her eyes emitted.

"Y-Yeah, Purifier?" He watched as she shook her head, before slapping back on the missing piece of her thigh, a small hiss emanating from it as locks secured itself in. Right after, her eyes trailed his body before getting even closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, before feeling down his arms. Every now and then, she squeezed down, making him feel more strange. The whole time, the Commander was frozen in place, almost as if in shock. When her hands finally glided down to his chest, before ending up dangerously close to his pelvis, he finally reacted, jerking back from her touch. "Purifier!" He half-shouted her name, her eyes going slightly wide as she took a step back with a sheepish smile, deciding it would be best if she explained herself.

"Sorry about that, Commander, but I was seeing if you were qualified enough for the operation. You passed, by the way!" He opened his mouth and tilted his head at the vague wording, but was cut off by Purifier. "Since it looks like you don't like your current body, you can instead get a _full body conversion _if you want_! _You'll look the same, but all your insides will be _much _better!" The sheer optimism she radiated silenced him for a moment.

"Uhhh...yeah, l-let me think about that before I say anything else about it," he said slowly, putting it off for now. Purifier nodded in agreement before stepping back again with a hop.

"Well, I gotta go get my stuff on too, so I'll see ya in a bit!" She explained, grabbing all the breakfast equipment, before hopping over to the door and opening it.

Before she stepped out, she craned her head back, giving him a toothy smile. "When you're ready, just head towards the Commander Center. Can't remember if it was Arbiter or Dreamweaver who was already finished, but they'll probably be _hovering_ around in that area. Anywho, once you're there, we can start the attack on Norburgh- _gah_, I mean Edinfolk!" She rubbed her head before giving him a thumbs-up. "But yeah, hurry up!" He quickly nodded and watched as the door closed soon after.

Still, a bit confused by what she propositioned, he lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"_What the hell would I even look like after_?" He whispered, questioning the air, using various imagery from games as references, before ultimately shaking his head.

"I have to focus on other things for now," he decided before gaining a new goal in his mind: "I need to figure out what sort of timeline I'm in." He frowned as everything up until just planted red-flags. For all he knew, he was just thrown into an Earth, but one just much farther into the future yet still resorting to World War 2 ships and weaponry to do all the work.

_Because if it's a timeline I'm not familiar with...then I'm kinda fucked, I guess. Plus, I don't know how different factions are in this. Does Nagato still receive her spot as the Flagship of the Combined Fleet? Another really big problem would be the Eagle Union, because of Enterprise and...dear god, __**Enterprise**__. _His reason and thought process soon came to a grinding halt as he slowly sat up with wide eyes, before he put a hand over his mouth.

_Where the fuck are the Alternates? _

Never once did he see an Enterprise or Takao look-a-like within his fleet, making him hypothesize heavily. _Does this mean it's more or less official that they have their own faction separate from the Sirens? _Though, this scared him more than it relieved him. _Alternate Enterprise...Alty, broke off her relationship with Observer but even then, she didn't attack her after. Does that mean I'm safe as well? No, it wouldn't, what am I thinking! Shit, I don't even know if it's the same thing as in-game! _He took a deep breath, relaxing. _I can't keep using the game, _he realized. _It's too unreliable in some areas._

He shook his head before finally getting up, his legs not giving up immediately like they did. He narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at his hands, feeling an odd sensation throughout his whole body. _If Alty __**does**_ _show up and she's not neutral towards the Sirens now...it's game over for me._ The images of the Sirens and their complexly designed ships came to mind.

_I need to hurry up and gain more naval strength. _He took a deep breath, before looking around. He then randomly clapped his hands and to his delight, the chandelier in the middle of the room lit up. _Hell yeah. _He cheered in his head, before moving around the room, grabbing his randomly provided uniform off the coat rack, never really taking into account that he was almost naked the whole time, even when Purifier was all grabby-grabby with him. Only when he saw his pants messily sprawled by the foot of his bed did he realize his half-nudity, cursing loudly with a beyond sheepish laugh. Sure, his shorts were long enough, but he still felt off about it. Putting it all on, he looked around the room, before finding a small mirror sitting in one of the corners.

He went and grabbed it, looking at himself, before smiling in satisfaction. On the right chest piece of the uniform bared a symbol of which he only saw once, that only being plastered on Arbiter's rigging. A small sigh left his lips.

_This is who I am, for now at least, and fuck it all, I'll have as much fun as I can in the meantime. _He nodded his head, before putting down the mirror and leaving towards the bedroom door. Opening it, he mentally readied himself. _Alright, here we go. _He cracked his head, but before he left, he clapped his hands again experimentally. He pumped his fist as all the lights to his room shut off before he finally entered the hall and headed towards the Command Center.

He took the same path as yesterday, swiftly going down a long winding hallway, entering a storage room, then entering another long corridor before taking the turn into the Command Center. Once again, there was no door, no commotion at all, and a now brightly lit room filled with consoles. _It's such a big base yet it's so quiet. _The only noise that he ever heard was soft creaks and the shuffling of his shoes throughout the whole trip. _That's creepy. _One thing he didn't like was large indoor spaces with little to no noise, feeling it wasn't right.

Once in the middle of the room, he surveyed it again.

The very moment he entered the room, there are two rows of computers on his left and right, parting in the middle of the room to let anybody walkthrough. There was also a fine gap between the two rows, again, for added space for efficient movement. Yet, the consoles didn't have any sort of chairs for anyone to sit behind, making him question whether the Sirens really cared or not.

The walls, the ones that folded out, were blacked out again, but he noticed now that left and right walls had crevice-like dips chiseled into them about 5 inches. _They look like they're supposed to hold up T.V.'s, _he noted.

Looking up, he found the light source to be a strange set of lamps that stretched from one end of the room to the other, glowing various colors softly, much like an RGB keyboard. _It seems a lot brighter than yesterday. _The lights, despite only being a soft glow, made him look away after a while. _Was Agartha conserving energy like the Sirens too?_

Shrugging, he took a step back to take a final good look of the room, before bumping into something soft, redirecting his energy forward again.

Whirling around, his eyes landed on two well endowed, almost exposed breasts, before his eyes shot up to meet the red beady eyes of _Arbiter_. She grinned widely the whole time, putting him on edge on how he didn't manage to hear her sneak behind him so easily. Though, with her current set of clothes, it wouldn't be so hard as he imagined.

She walked forward with her hands behind her back, and when she stood right in front of him, she easily towered over him, making him have to crane his head up just slightly. Arbiter realized this ahead of time and leaned down, her smile becoming more toothy as she reached out and cupped his chin, _forcing_ him to stay looking up at her. He hesitated to resist her grasp, simply letting it happen, not at all familiar with how Arbiter's personality plays out. _I should experience how she acts or something. Better now than never._

"Our first battle is upon us, Commander. I foresee our absolute victory, though, with how unclear and uncertain our future appears to be, it's simply too unpredictable." Before he could say anything, she narrowed her eyes, bringing him in closer, so close in fact that they could kiss if either of them moved any closer to each other. His breath hitched as she lightly brushed his cheek with a hand, humming quietly.

Her eyes almost seemed to swirl clockwise, their redness adding onto the effect, mesmerizing the Commander. At first, she frowned, whispering, "_**You**_ _must shine the light through the unknown, Commander," _but slowly, her expression morphed into one of excitement and eagerness. "_Show us that the fights ahead of us will be glorious and worth our time." _The Commander finally realized Arbiter was pushing him down physically, her hands grabbing and starting to squeeze his shoulders even harder, his knee's straining to keep him up. Grunting, he said, "Arbiter-"

"Arbiter, restrain yourself!" The Commander thanked the lords as Observer's voice boomed behind Arbiter, several tentacles shooting forth and restraining Arbiter, pulling her back away, before holding her in the air. Arbiter was quick to realize what had happened and laughed loudly as she saw the angered expression on her fellow Siren.

"Observer, you shouldn't have stopped me so soon! Soon enough, my fun with the Commander would've commenced!" She barked with laughter, not at all bothered that she was being shaken up in the air by Observer, who only frowned at the response.

"You already had enough fun with him last night!" She argued back, Arbiter only laughing harder in response, making the Commander blink several times. _Now __**that **__I don't remember... _While they kept bickering back and forth, he noticed that the other Sirens were already neatly lined up in the hall, all looking forth, and probably wondering why Observer was ticked off so early in the morning.

Purifier was in front of the line, giggling.

It wasn't until he heard noises of something powering up did he turn around and see Tester looking up at Arbiter, her arms crossed, her expression appearing like she was bored out of her mind. Her rigging hovered parallel to her back, the source of the noise he had heard, pulsing with life every now and then. Then it struck him. His eyes widened as he never once saw Tester get around him, looking around to see if there was some sort of entrance he hadn't seen, which there was none. _They're so stealthy! _He cried in his head, before looking back at Tester again, who shifted her eyes down once she caught the Commander staring.

"Yes, Commander?" She was quick to be ready to answer any question he pushed onto her, surprising him with the rather humane answer. Of them all, of all the Sirens so far, Tester seemed the most Human in appearance. She wore more than a comfortable amount of clothing, and had a normal personality up until this point. _Dreamweaver still beats her._

But he knew this was more or less a form of her facade because, _cough cough_, other sources indicated that she became data-con, like Observer, once the opportunity dangled itself in front of her.

He only shook his head. "It's nothing…" He mumbled back, Tester blinking twice before shrugging lightly. For a couple of minutes, he just let Observer argue with Arbiter, imagining it would be over soon enough. Though, when it became apparent that it would take a _much _longer time than he expected, he thought of an approach to stop them.

"Hey…" Though he tried to gain their attention, his voice quickly died off, realizing that just talking normally wouldn't really do much.

Instead, he sighed, before resorting to something to straight-up shouting, breathing in and out slowly. Before he could yell, Tester put a hand on his shoulder, making him cough at the sudden contact. He took a look at Tester, who only shook her head in response.

"There's no need for shouting, Commander," she said, before pointing at herself. "That's our job; instead, you have been incorporated into our system by us and because of that, you have gained the unique ability to communicate with us, Commander." He thought back to when he could breathe underwater, and nodded, believing her.

"What can I do to gain their attention, then?" He questioned, Tester looking away for a moment, before giving her suggestion.

_Testing Parameters loading. Update: Parameters created successfully. Test 3 of the Siren-Commander's compatibility. Record beginning...now. _

"To put it in human terms, think of the Siren fleet as a Hivemind, you being the Queen. Simply _connect _to the Hivemind, provide us the command through your thoughts, and everybody will give you their _absolute_ attention. _Your_ messages will be transcribed into a unique language that we have all learned ahead of time. It's the system Observer used when we were just the equivalents of infants in the system," she finished, looking away with a reminiscent look.

He nodded slowly before looking at the other Sirens, pausing just briefly at the last part of what she said, before pushing it aside.

_Just...think of the command. Hmmm. _He focused his mind on producing the command, yet nothing came out, or what he could feel at least. His mind began to go blank as soon as he wanted to use it. Seeing the overly concentrated and exaggerated expression on the Commander, Tester went up to him to help; however, she paused, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

He gave the command to listen to him, but it fell on deaf ears, except one. He turned to look at Tester with slight disappointment, but paused, seeing her own surprised look.

Tester started to smile widely, as the faintest string of words appeared in her head, it's unique tone confirming it was the Commander.

_Update: Communication with at least One Siren has been established. _Tester quickly marked off a completion, before giving him a small nod, showing him it was working. He turned to the others, but they were still too busy. He tried again.

This time, the string of words came out clearer, much more refined, as he began to imagine a tree-like pattern in his head, almost as if he was slowly connecting all the Sirens to him. _Just imagine them as...users? Yeah...that works. I'm the server...and they're my clients. _His analogy somewhat helped him

The ones in the hall slowly turned their heads towards the Commander, whispering amongst themselves, wondering if what they heard was right. Even with his improved speech, it still came out as a garbled mess by the time it reached the others, leading to them simply passing it off as background noise, never suspecting it was their Commander. This only fueled him as he quickly made the breakthrough he needed.

He and Tester gasped slightly as when he tried for the third time, his message shot across the Siren Network, and fed back directly into his mind, making him wince at the sheer volume of his own order. _It sounds so...weird! _He realized, his voice sounding like a bunch of rapid and slow beeps yet carrying an edge to every tone.

But just like that, Observer instantly dropped Arbiter out of surprise, and looked back at the Commander.

Arbiter stared at him with wide eyes as she lay on her stomach, the rest of the Sirens staring forth at him as well. Tester, behind him, saved everything she witnessed to a database deep within her mind, planning on reviewing the entire thing again later. _Test 3, end! Conclusion: The Results are beyond my expectations! A mere Human using Siren powers so quickly!- No, this man, our Commander, is no mere Human any longer!_ Her small revelation was kept secret to herself, almost gaining a newfound respect for her Commander.

The Commander slowly drew out a breath before nodding, giving the silent order for them to ease up, satisfied that he experienced no feedback. "Now, let's start?" He suggested.

Observer glanced at Arbiter, wished her tentacles away, before quickly standing side to side with the Commander in a flash. "Has Purifier informed you of what we found?" He nodded mutely, impressed at how quick Observer was to recover.

"Then good." She spread her arms out as she soon projected a life-like image of a large island, surrounded by other smaller islands, in the space between her two arms. The projection flew out and grew in size, giving the Commander a greater view of the base.

He stared in amazement as Observer moved the projection around to be perfectly square with the very back wall, putting it almost level with the floor in front of them. The very first thing he noticed was a large wide building, almost 4 miles wide on each side, with branching out sectors. The Main Island, where the Base was situated in, was inhabited by a large jungle of large trees and fauna, with various runway to the North, just a mile from the main base with multiple hangars. Surrounding the Main Island were multiple other, smaller, Islands that branched out from the Main Island. He couldn't put his tongue on what the Island resembled, grumbling to himself quietly.

Though, he leaned into the projection as he tried to see what planes they were using. _They...are old planes? _At the very least, he could tell they were old Fighters, typically ones that were used during WW2.

Observer could sense his confusion and butt in, "The reason why Humans resort to old technology is there sheer 1:1 compatibility with the Wisdom Cubes, drawing practically all the strength the Cubes could offer. The same theory applies for equipment from both World War eras." She brought up another projection that held a repeating video of a modern-day jet exploding in various ways.

"The things you Humans call _'Jets'_, the Eagle Union's F35 or the Northern Union's SU-57, all failed to meet the requirement of the Wisdom Cube, and promptly vaporized everyone who tried." She whooshed the video away and instead brought up a projection of a Jet similar to one like the Sirens.

"Although, instead of trying to improve something modern, Humans instead are attempting to use their knowledge to make _new _designs based off their data from the Cubes and battles with us." Her eyes were drawn to some of the defenses. "It should be of no worry, however."

As she finished justifying Humanity's step-back in technology, he looked around the hangers and noticed various Spitfires, P-51 Mustangs, BF-109- any sort of Fighter that was considered "_advanced" _for their era.

He also noticed that they were all lined up _outside _of their hangars, instead of under them. Looking down, he spotted a dockyard to the South of the main island with a couple Cargo ships moored already, most likely the transports the Sirens had detected in his sleep. At the same time, there also seemed to be warships patrolling around the island, though, these appeared to be Royal Navy Destroyers. He imagined they were also controlled autonomously through Wisdom Cubes, much like the ones his fleet fought already.

He walked around the projection, looking at the various installations on the island, some hidden in a very elaborate effort, while some not so much, and others still under construction. He recognized some to be Anti-Aircraft weaponry. There was variety of the kind, ranging from large clumps of Bofor groups, to big artillery cannons.

The jump he didn't expect was the presence of SAM launchers. _Modern defenses? I mean, it's good to have them just in case any other Humans decide to attack, I guess. But they don't look any newer than the ones back then…especially now that they have Wisdom Cubes and stuff. _Though, he eventually came across some defenses that seemed to be completely new, but so much where he didn't recognize their purpose. Finally, he came across a peculiar sight. Directly in the middle of the island, existed a sole cannon.

_A cannon? _It is what it is. A large 20 Inch cannon rested at its neutral angle, confusing him with what its purpose could possibly be. In the end, he just shrugged, thinking they must've kept it there as a sentiment to the old times, knowing it _was _a Base for defense back then.

He hummed as he looked to the other smaller Islands that seemed to act as the buffers, various anti-sub nets laid throughout any entrance and exit, mines laid precariously around the island, with a constant patrol of Destroyers. The smaller Islands contained even more defenses, some containing smaller runways and hangars. He also imagined they had really precise radar. _They really don't want anyone to get on the main island..._

"Commander," Observer finally spoke up as she craned her neck up to see him in the eyes. "As you've been told, we've intercepted transmissions that reported a large transport fleet full of equipment, food, and of course, Wisdom Cubes had been sent to resupply this base called Edinfolk. This base was originally used by the Royal Navy in an attempt to stop the High Ironblood Fleet from conquering the rest of Africa. Now, with us in the picture, it was converted into a Research/Training facility with it's smaller islands converted to fit the defense quota, with various underground levels as to not expose itself entirely. It's stockpiled with all the necessities it needs for 6 months should it be cut off from the outside world," she waved her hand to the side and spun the island around. "But because of that, in our eyes, Edinfolk is moderately armed and defended with humans proficient in the skills of piloting, sailing, and ground warfare. They, coincidentally, were the first R&D team to create the very first _working_ shield projectors that now covers the island. However, these are only in the prototype stage."

The projection was replaced by a camera attached to something flying above the base, taking video along with various photos that allowed for the hologram to exist in the first place. At first, he recognized it as one of their own Jets, as the camera spun enough for him to catch glimpses of the recognizable shape. Only the soft hum of the Jet's engines filled the room as the Commander slowly took in the Islands features. It finally clicked from the view given to him. _It looks like a snowflake!_

He also noticed the faintest color of a blue dome that sheltered the island, the camera zooming in on various pillars that fed a continuous beam up into the air that, he thought, most likely created and stabilized the shield. _Not only do they have a bunch of defenses, they even have a __**shield**_. Still, he was amazed by how technology has progressed so far.

Suddenly, the shield flickered before it disappeared entirely, before various columns of missiles fired into the air, soon followed by pillars of tracer rounds caused by the AA guns firing up at the jet, their rounds lighting up the sky even under the rising sun. They just _barely _grazed the Jet as they began to zero in on it. It took one last photo before a missile struck the jet. _There's the weakness. It's one of the flawed shields, nothing can't hit you while it's up, but __**you **__can't hit back._

Observer brought back the projection with a wide smile. "As you saw, the Humans do not like having a Siren made jet flying above their base." He chuckled slightly, before he began to think of an approach.

A rough plan was soon concocted in his mind, and he soon proposed it to Observer. She heard it and processed it, the others starting to gather around him as well. He was soon standing in the middle of the group with Observer as they bounced ideas and ideas off each other, with second opinions given by the other Sirens to tweak the plan. He was genuinely surprised how deep they went into a plan, considering they were Sirens.

He shot his find about the shield, explaining that it must be taken down if the base's defenses are to fight back. They would use this to their advantage. The sheer speed in which they made their strategy to fight the base to him was amazing, knowing it would have taken _ages _to take on such a base. As they were soon coming to a close, Observer's smile widened before nodding, the others soon joining her in the action, agreeing to it.

"Then it's a plan. Let's do this." She declared, the rest of the Sirens becoming more hyper.

He then remembered something. "What about Shipgirls-_Kansen?_" Observer hummed at the query.

"They will indeed be a problem if we have to fight a fleet of them. A single Kansen can take much more damage than anything on those Islands can take, combined, aside from the main base. It's the same theory with their damage output." Observer turned around as she quickly thought of something to do in such case. For the Commander, he simply blinked various times before sighing deeply. "_I forgot that they can just rip through Sirens," _he mumbled.

Observer, again, simply laughed before turning to him, her carefree expression soon infecting the other Sirens. "We were made to fight and shed blood! With that said, we simply take them on!" The Sirens behind her nodded vigorously in agreement. _They aren't scared of dying...such a weird, but cool thing._ The Commander turned to Observer, then to the others, then back to Observer.

"Observer," he began slowly, looking at the projection. "Is there no other option? Isn't there any other smaller bases we could've started off with?" At first, she reeled back slightly with a dumbfounded expression, before exhaling with amusement. She walked upright in front of him, grinned toothily, and shook her head no.

"Commander...this _is _the smallest base we could find. Moreso, our dangerously low numbers only minimizes our chances of winning to only 89.184%." Hearing this, the Commander momentarily widened his eyes, before glancing at the base. How he imagined more grandiose and developed bases to be was either to be terrifyingly strong, or amazingly pompous.

He took a deep breath, before finally nodding, deciding that now was a good time than any. "_We set off as soon as everyone is ready…_" He finally committed, Observer immediately responding with: "Everyone's ready, Commander. We have refitted, repaired, and stock ourselves with the necessities. The Carriers are carrying 50% extra Jets just for this attack. We're built to _be_ ready."

Before he could say anymore, he remembered something from earlier. "Purifier also told me that you had created a Mirror Sea Creator...or something like that. Will we be using that to get there?" Observer's face brightened as she nodded.

"It will only act as a substitute until I regain my strength. Since everyone is ready, give me a moment…" The moment she finished talking, the room was suddenly enveloped in a dark red glow, making him worried at the sudden light change as a low rumble emanated in the room. He quickly realized that he could _hear _something moving within the walls, a low clicking sound becoming more like a thud pounding against the walls. Soon, a panel from the wall with the entrance unfolded out, revealing a Wisdom Cube glowing a purple hue brightly instead of it's normal aqua blue.

The atmosphere in the room practically did a 180 as all he felt was absolute _hatred _emanating from it.

One of Observer's tentacles slowly slithered towards it before grabbing. Instantly, it began to shake, shining much more violently, almost as if it refused to be touched. It was practically acting animal-like. "That...doesn't look very stable," he put out, worried as Observer brought the Cube even closer.

Observer only waved her hand in dismissal as she set the Cube down on the floor just some feet away from them. "This will only act-" As Observer was, again, trying to explain her motives behind making the Cube, it began to move around, using it's trembling as a way to put distance between itself and Observer.

Instead, it seemed to favor the Commander more, shifting towards him ever so slightly. "What the…" His confusion rose as the Cube suddenly and practically _flung _itself to him, but before it could hit him, Observer slammed her foot down on it mid-air, finally keeping it in place. She smiled toothily at the event, the other Sirens looking on in wonder. The hatred he felt emanate from the Cube seemed to dwindle away to another emotion, one he couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"_It seems that Battleship still has a thing for you, Commander," _Observer whispered, restraining herself from crushing the Cube then and there.

_She...used the fragments for it...didn't she? _

"I suppose that's how it acts when it's fully charged. Again, it's only a prototype, something I had created very quickly with the knowledge I possess. I also used a sample of the Cube we had managed to defeat," she sighed, disappointed. "Even then, a _**small**_ fragment still retains the memories of it's hatred towards me...and it's passion towards you. How fascinating." She quickly moved on, not wanting the topic to go too far off, before holding up four fingers.

"It only has 4 Charges before it has to be recharged. One to get us there and another to get us back. An extra two should anything go wrong. Though, we will be required to use a single charge to effectively expand our battle grounds." _Even with her saying that, it still sounds sketchy...but then again, everything up until has been sketchy. _

"Oh, Commander, there is, however, a side effect to _**this **_type of Mirror sea, that even I cannot control." Instead of feeling worried, as all things should with the given context, he instead felt anticipated at what she was about to say. "Listen closely, Commander. _Time dilated space. __**Inside the Mirror Sea, 2 minutes equates to 1 minute outside the effective range**_." At first, it took him a second to realize what she said, but when he did, he drew a breath of amazement.

_That's...that's __**beyond **__useful! _He thought, thinking of all the various uses that could give him. _A single hour inside the Mirror Sea would be 30 minutes outside! _

The Commander nodded with a large smile, this seeming to be the only thing Observer needed as she ordered a tentacle to grab the Commander. He shot her a confused look, before Observer giggled. "Do you want to swim the moment we get there?" He exhaled in realization, before relaxing.

Feeling everything was now in order, and everyone was ready for what was to come, Observer finally said in a booming voice, "I declare _Operation Sea Phantom...__**BEGINS NOW!**_"

Her foot instantly lifted off the Cube as it began rumble much more violently, this time, somewhat in place. Then it stopped moving all-together, confusing him, before flinching back as It suddenly shot out a red nebula in all directions, filling the room and hallway entirely before everything went pitch black.

Though, from the very start, it was was deathly loud, like a thousand pained howls all crying out at once, forcing the Commander to cover his ears. He shut his eyes as a single point of concentrated light began to grow in the room, becoming so intense that-

And then it was over.

As quick as it started, it ended, making the whole thing feel like a fever dream. The Commander's ears were filled with not howls, but that of the ocean once again. The soft sounds of water swishing below beckoned him to open his eyes, greeting him with the sight of a blood-red ocean. He slowly looked up at the sky, wide eyes, realizing that the whole world seemed to be stuck in the stage of a sunset _and _sunrise, basking the sky in an odd tinge of red. The clouds being the only thing remotely close to white, but only grey in this case.

"_Woah…" _He breathed out in amazement as he looked around the empty ocean, spotting various dark buildings with dark red veins off far in the distance, pulsing every now and then, a sense of nostalgia soon hitting him. _It's how it looks like in-game. _He smiled at the comparison, before looking at Observer who was standing on the water without trouble, humming as she looked around. Finally, she turned to look at the Commander, almost puffing out her chest with pride.

"Welcome to the Mirror Sea, Commander, where it exists in a plane separate from Earth-" But suddenly, there was a large distant rumble in the distance, like the sound of an earthquake, or building falling over. Everybody turned to the source of the noise and watched as the various structures he spotted earlier, begin to topple over and crash into the water, only leaving a handful left up. Observer mumbled a curse at the scene as the world soon lost a shade of red, leaving it just slightly more desaturated.

"It seems the Mirror Sea has not fared well in our absence. It will need proper maintenance after this to keep it running," she explained before clapping her hands, a smaller version of her Kraken spawning in the air, though big enough to accommodate both him and Observer. She was quick to put down the Commander on its head, before she soon shuffled next to him.

"What happens if it doesn't get it's maintenance?" He asked once she was sat down next to him.

Observer hummed in thought. "Nothing bad, really." He blinked in surprise, thinking it was going to be much worse. "Other than it entirely losing connection to the Siren Network, and anybody inside of it lost during this moment will slowly be crushed to their deaths as the Mirror Sea collapses in on itself."

_Annnnnd that's the bad part. _He shook his head to get rid of the bloody image he saw, before turning it back to the topic at hand.

"So does this take us to the base?" Observer nodded. "Yes. There are various types of Mirror Sea's, but I will explain them after we get back. Just give it a moment and...ah! There we go, the portals are here!" Observer suddenly exclaimed, pointing at somewhere in front of them. The Commander had to squint his eyes, watching a small circle shaped hole spawn in just a couple dozen feet in front of him, before growing in size on the surface of the water, much like a doorway. It began to widen as the early rays of the sunrise began to pour in. _Oh! It's like the exit out of here!_

Soon, various portals like it began to take its side, before conjoining into one large portal, wide enough for the whole fleet to fit through at once. The Commander was almost thrown back as the Kraken began to move forward. "Also, Commander, I sent a Submarine-Class, a Lurker, to the last location the Humans know we were. I predict that the chance of a fleet, of some sort, making it there by now, is 100%."

"Oh," he suddenly recalled to that moment, thinking it would be suspicious if a whole fleet of ships suddenly stopped responding to any calls from their Command center. "Alright. Good call, Observer." He nodded, Observer grinning as she stood up, spreading her arms.

He watched as various tentacles began to unfurl from the Kraken and point forward, all equipped with laser cannons for the future battle to come. The other Sirens, much faster than the Kraken, rushed to the front, all their weapons glowing much more brightly than the last time he saw them. The only ones who stayed with the Kraken were those he had interacted with or as Purifier had called them, the "_Higher-Ups._"

The moment he had exited the portal, and reentered Earth, he looked around their current location before relaxing slightly. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he felt a weird sensation, almost as if coming back was an achievement. They were just miles away from the base, though, they were situated in a spot where a certain piece of the Western side of the Islands created a, let's say, _shadow_ that created a blind spot. At first, he thought it was a stupid thing to do, but with Observer egging him on, he took the chance, not wanting to back out of something _Observer _advised him to take.

Noticing some movement to his side, he shifted his attention towards his right, his eyes landing on Arbiter, who was strangely falling back almost in a ragdoll-like state with closed eyes. He was about to say something until he spotted her rigging beginning to spawn in. Though, her lax expression made him smile, for an odd reason. And when it caught her in a seat, she was already aiming her cannons, her rigging practically shined with light-blue all over itself. The tail portion of her rigging wagged excitedly as it emitted a low-pitched roar. Strangely, multiple eye-like drone flew high up into the air, before they beamed yellow lasers somewhere into island. Arbiter's eyes opened as she gained a toothy smile. A legitimate Aviation Battleship Siren was now in front of him. The transition was so quick that he was momentarily left in a low state of awe. He shook his head before Observer tapped his shoulder.

"It seems they haven't spotted us yet, Commander. The blind spot I had calculated ended up true." Observer informed him.

He breathed out in relief, knowing it would buy them some time. Another piece of intel they have is that the patrols only really start near 10 in the morning, a somewhat half-assed effort in his mind, the current time only being 0900-ish. The amount of time he actually took back in Agartha surprised him, but he quickly put it aside. "That's good, Observer. "

He quickly turned to the rest of the Sirens, not knowing how much time they have before they _are _spotted. "_Once they spot us, they will mobilize every capable man of fighting. Though, in this time, the shield will have to stay up, giving us time to also coordinate._" He whispered to himself as he watched everyone finally cross the portal and onto Earth's waters, the Portals wavering before shutting close.

The Kraken, essentially the Command Platform with Observer and the Commander, were situated at the very back. The fleet of Sirens in front of him were waiting eagerly to be organized to fight. _The best plan would be to surround the island. But, _he looked around and bit his lip at the unfortunate lack of numbers. _I just don't have the assets for it. I need to be quick with the attack, take down their shields if I have too, and destroy their defenses while they aren't expecting it. I...don't really need to kill the people who don't need to fight, however. _He narrowed his eyes as he shot his hands out to the fleet. _All I require is the resources, then getting the fuck out of here, hopefully with more than half of my fleet intact. _He thought back to when they were planning for the attack, Observer informing him of their possible losses.

With no Kansen intervention, they would only come out with a single Destroyer or two being destroyed.

_With _Kansen intervention, however, meant 3/4 of his fleet being entirely destroyed, literally leaving him without a functional fighting force in the end even if he _did _win. But then he received news that he never expected to hear, about a man that the Kansen once worshipped, now gone without explicable reasoning. With this in mind, he planned to use this to his advantage.

Deep down inside, he knew he wasn't ready for any of this; however, he already took a pledge to help the Sirens in their little quest. Thus, he took a deep breath.

"Carriers, I want you to launch half of your available airwings into the air, _but _keep them as low as the sea-level to avoid their radar! _**If **_they launch their planes, we _**must **_maintain air superiority. Once the shield goes down either by us, or them, quickly compromise their air-capabilities. Destroy their aircraft, runways, hangars- anything that will limit them from fighting in the air! If you have the chance, bomb their defenses, but prioritize their airpower above all else!" The Carriers all shouted words of affirmation as their runways glowed brightly, before Jets rolled out of them quickly. He watched intently as the Jets instantly put their noses down to level out with the sea, the Commander nodding with satisfaction.

"Battleships, I want you to surround the Carriers and protect them with your lives, but spread yourselves out evenly! Arbiter, I want you to coordinate the Battleships, synchronize your attacks along with absolute communication. I need you to take aim at the designated hotspots as soon as you're all in position. If you need help, _don't _be afraid to tell each other." The class of Sirens he called out nodded and instantly began to move in formation in front of the Kraken.

"Again, Arbiter, I want you to also coordinate the Carriers." She nodded curtly, chuckling loudly, saying something along the lines of, "_The Commander trusted me with the likes of our future battle with my very own hands!"_

Satisfied that his orders got through, he turned to the rest of the fleet.

"Cruisers and Destroyers, I want you all to spread out evenly as to not let the enemy destroy more than one of you at a time with one shot..." He hesitated, the late response to him losing his Sirens just now affecting him.

Though, when he remembered how dedicated and happy they are, no matter if they were to die, he powered through, cleared his throat, and continued. "Your job is protect the Carriers and Battleships from incoming aircraft; your secondary targets are any naval targets that get into view!"

Finally, he addressed the Fleet as a whole. "Everyone, aside from the Battleships! Your third priority is to shell the Islands until they are merely piles of rubble and dirt!" Much like the Battleships, they shouted words of agreement while they moved around quickly. He looked at Observer who only hummed with closed eyes.

"No action from the base. We're still in the clear," Observer said with a giggle. _It's all coming together nicely so far. _He nodded with a grin, before Purifier shot her hand up with an even larger smile. "Yes, Purifier?" He slowly questioned.

"Can I run in guns blazing? I promise I'll be safe, please!" She begged, her hands clasped together. He slightly reeled back in surprise.

_This wasn't in the plan though, _he thought with a small frown. "No Purifier, that's too-" But then he paused for a moment, and thought back. _Purifier is probably the most mobile Siren in this fleet...she __**did **__manage to dodge Nagato's shell at almost point-blank range...granted, that was when she was at full power for that one moment I presume. _

Seeing the thoughtful expression of the Commander, Observer leaned into his ear, and whispered, "_Let her do as she wishes, Commander. While she does act irrationally at times, during these moments of action, she can be your strongest asset- stronger than Arbiter need-be. That's how I designed her to act; a hyperactive child, but a capable fighter." _

He sighed slowly, before turning to Purifier, and finally nodding his head. "Fuck 'em up, Purifier. Give it your best but _remember, _wait until the shield goes before you hit your planned defenses and buildings. But after that, destroy everything as quickly as possible!" Purifier squealed before suddenly gaining serious expression, and saluting again. Before he could say anything else, Purifier was already sailing straight towards the island, laughter filling her wake as 2 of her drones detached themselves from her rigging before flying alongside her.

_I...I feel like I just gave a 15-year-old girl a damn machine-gun and basically told her to go all out. _He sighed, Observer giggling.

"One last thing," he realized as he turned to his Submarines, all looking up at him expectantly, sitting up on their Submarines like bikes. "Since there's only 4 of you, I need you to patrol around the Islands as we begin attacking it, and torpedo anything outside you can find! Though, remember what to do if any '_abnormal'_ threat appears." They all shouted words of agreement before holding onto their rigging and diving down into the depths. Though, he noticed one thing as they dived underwater that bothered him ever so slightly. The sheer lack of using their goggles that were situated just on their head.

_What's the point of the goggles if they don't even wear them? _He pointed out with an audible hum, only shaking his head once Observer asked what was wrong.

He let a minute pass as the Sirens got into position.

"What about us." He turned his head to the left as Tester floated up to their level with a curious expression, with Dreamweaver doing the same but on the other side. He first turned to Tester, offering an opportunity he knew she wouldn't refuse. "You can collect as much data as you'd like from this battle, then again after we're done. But first, use those guns," he pointed to her cannons, before pointing at the sky and Islands, "on whatever comes close." She tilted her head up, before shrugging.

"I suppose that's good," she said, gaining a small grin before floating away.

Then it was Dreamweaver, but by the time he had turned to her, she was already aiming her guns at the island.

"I'm ready to attack." She monotonously informed him, the Commander not telling if she was bored or simply just...normal. _Most likely the latter_. He slowly nodded, made sure everything was in place, before turning to Observer who had a satisfied smile on her face. "My Kraken is ready to grow, Commander."

"What does it do when it grows?" He first questioned her, thinking they would only be a much larger target, before Observer raised her hand ever so slightly up to her shoulder height, a tentacle landing in her open palm. "Larger Cannons; my Kraken already comes with reflectors, with the lasers that destroy most projectiles either way." _Larger cannons...that's it? She already did it once, and __**did**_ _shoot shells out of the air once, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it again..? _He argued weakly in his head before giving her a thumbs-up.

"Then we're all ready?" He already gave them more than enough time, so they nodded vigorously in agreement. "Observer, you're good to go." She nodded before the Kraken began to grow in size exponentially, light sounds of cracking, popping, and hissing emanated throughout the Kraken. "They will soon detect us now." The Commander knew this ahead of time, and already brought his hand up.

"Observer, deploy the Mirror Sea again." Observer shouted a word of confirmation, bringing forth the Cube once more.

He then turned to the others.

Taking a deep breath, he threw brought his hand up, before throwing it forward towards the island, yelling a deep and hearty: "_**FIRE!**_"

* * *

Just barely arriving, all the Home Fleet could see was weak and very _very _few columns of tracer rounds being fired into the sky, one after another, as they tried their best to knock _something _out of the air, though ultimately hitting nothing as the Siren Jets simply weaved around before eventually diving down and taking out whatever dared to shoot at them.

To the Kansen, who were barely within an eye-shot distance of the Islands, could almost _feel_ the tension in the air, as a dense fog was starting to surround the Islands, further aiding in displaying a wide array of explosions in the air; flashes of light dotted the air, almost as if it was a firework show but on a much more intense level.

Much earlier, Hood, having her mind already being overworked with the possibility of failure, had foolishly detached her Destroyers, with Belfast leading them to speed up ahead to reach the Island much quicker. This was in an effort to get help and the message of them arriving across much faster. Ark Royal also left with them, arguing that she must protect her comrades in the time of absolute need, as they headed straight into the heart of the battle. Though...this was _2 hours ago. _

Communications with her detached fleet were successful for around an hour, but then there was a sudden silence just after the hour ended, Hood constantly trying to get a response. But she wouldn't hear back from ever again, leaving them completely in the dark as to what happened. This left their fates completely up in the air. Hood didn't want to consider the worst, but she couldn't help but not deny it was an option. A weird feeling grew in Hood, or rather, the whole fleet, at some point as they grew closer to the Islands. They knew this feeling was from crossing a Mirror Sea, something they hadn't seen for a while. While the feeling was the same, it also had a side of dread, or rather, _**revelation**_.

Now, at the Islands, they realized _why_.

Some of the Islands were _completely _mauled apart from artillery and bombings from the Sirens, the defenses-whatever _was _left on the buffer Islands, were now _gone, _reduced to nothing but dirt and rubble. Large plumes of smoke ravaged the Main Island, a great and fierce fire spreading throughout its jungle, enough to suffocate a normal Human-being within range. Still, despite all of this, there was an effort by the Humans to defend the base at all costs. The Homefleet's radio, despite being tuned to only really talk with other Kansen, tuned in to the same frequency the Base used.

Nothing but silence greeted her on every channel_**.**_

Once Hood had seen the Island, heard the silence, and realized that they practically ran out of time, she almost dropped to her knees, her eyes darting around at the current status of the Islands. _This is not possible, _she argued in her head. _The Sirens have already caused massive damage?- No! _

Did they perhaps not get there in time, and thus, the Sirens had already reached the base? Hood shook her head in complete denial. _There's no way, not enough time has passed; moreso, the majority of the defenses were still operational 2 hours ago, when the attack only started 3 hour ago according to the report! _Then, was it perhaps a new enemy that they had no info of?

She only bit her lip before getting alerted by Illustrious of a new find. "Hood," she began, looking at Hood with a slightly horrified look. "My suspicions held true, we were told a completely false story..."

From a scout plane launched by Illustrious, all she could say was that the initial info they had received of the base was _completely_ wrong_. _Just 2 hours prior, right after Hood detached a piece of her fleet, they had received a statement through their radios, describing the base in being phenomenal shape, supposedly holding up against the Sirens just fine enough for reinforcements to arrive in time. Now, by Illustrious' word, it only further backed up what they have seen so far. Various, if not _all_ the major defenses, along with the whole fleet stationed there, were _destroyed. _They were certain that the Sirens were going for the Cargo ships, as they were virtually untouched by the hellfire.

The Kansen snapped their attention into the air as they soon watched a concentrated effort unlike anything they've seen so far. Even from so far away, they heard the screams of the Siren Jets as around 40 suddenly dove down towards one of the smaller Islands before releasing their payload. At the same time, it was followed up by dozens of multiple arced salvos from the Siren Fleet. Almost instantly, the smaller Island was chipped away until it was only rock and dirt, destroying years of work in simply a couple seconds. Such a grandiose attack left them speechless.

This, now, virtually left the Main Island by itself. The last line of the defenses was now the Base itself. It was essentially holding on for dear old life, and the question now hung around them, _just __**why **__did they lie? _Why lie, knowing you would only seal your own fate? Should have the Home Fleet known sooner-

"We need to hurry!" Shouted Hood, regaining her composure. She quickly turned to her remaining Carriers, shouting, "Launch half of your air-wing into the air. We need to quickly strike at the Siren Fleet before they begin another attack!" Her concern now was that the Sirens were much closer to the Islands than they first imagined. But with no exact confirmation on their position, it was still unknown to where the Sirens are.

"We can still defeat the Sirens here and now! We have already faced greater threats before, this is nothing compared to now!" Her words of encouragement quickly spewed out of her mouth, trying to inspire her allies.

The two remaining Carriers, Illustrious and Centaur, both looked at each other in unease. The unusually coordinated attack left them uneasy. Eventually, Illustrious nodded her head with a frown, beckoning Centaur to follow her movements. Not a second passed before their planes began to launch from their runways.

Hood then tried to see where the Siren Fleet was located at, but all she could see was the Islands- or what was left of them, remembering the last salvo coming from the other side of the island, leading her to one conclusion.

"We need to move around the island. If we can draw them out into the open, then we can fight them much easier!" She ordered, nodding to her ships with a determined glare. "We must **not** let the Base of Edinfolk fall into Siren hands or else we…" She paused, before looking away with a somber look. "..._Or else we face possible scrapping." _She finished through gritted teeth.

Illustrious and Centaur each gained faces of concentration, directing their planes high into the air, gaining a sizable swarm of Fighters and Torpedo Bombers. They began to direct them towards the Base, and once they got there, they began to fight the Sirens in the air. The Carriers moved their Fighters to the front, forming a bullet-like shape around the Torpedo Bombers, managing to punch through the swarm with a decent sized amount of remaining aircraft.

They quickly spotted and began their runs on the Sirens, who were looking up at the sky. Centaur visibly winced, never once _truly _seeing a Siren smile with such _contempt_. As they began to lower to the sea-level, they would only get so close before they got shot down.

"Centaur, anvil," Illustrious called out the tactic, Centaur responding with a nod as they quickly split their squadrons into two separate groups, trying to come from two different directions at the same time.

Ultimately, it again led to the same fate, their Bombers being taken down without a moment's notice, even as they tried to get into position. They sighed, or in Illustrious' case, swear lightly under her breath as their numbers dropped below the double digits. Eventually, they gave up, looking at Hood with a shake of their heads. They ended up ordering their planes back to them.

"There's no way feasible way of effectively damaging the Sirens without their divided attention," Illustrious explained to Hood, before looking back at the sky with a worried expression. "I have a strange feeling that this group of Sirens seem more, should I say, _coordinated _than usual- pardon, than _ever_." Her eyes widened for a split second for emphasis.

"They all maintain great spacing, but not so much as to where they can't support each other. And instead of targeting one single thing at a time, they seem to share targets, evenly spreading up where they fire. As an example, when my Bombers got close enough, the Destroyer and Cruiser-Class Sirens instantly switched their focus to them, _ignoring _my Fighters who are ripping them apart! Even when _**1 **_Bomber got close enough to drop its torpedo, the Battleships would then target it as well...successfully protecting their Carriers." She sighed heavily before looking back at Hood. "Though, it is only Human-Like Sirens, with no Mass-Produced ships in sight, they're located approximately 5 Kilometers away, to the West." Her report soon came to a close as her remaining squadrons returned to her for repairs.

Hood mutely nodded as she digested the information.

Turning around, she started to accelerate towards the island, leaving her remaining allies in baffled states, but they soon sped up to catch up with her. "We either leave with the Base protected and the Sirens finally destroyed, or we don't leave at all, and that's final!" There was no voice challenging what she said, knowing it was ultimately what they were all silently agreeing on.

Should they fail, should they _manage_ to get back home safely, they could only imagine the worst. Such is the way to make sure absolute perfection is created when sortieing.

_Absolute perfection…!_ Hood mocked and seethed at the thought, a vague memory arising of much simpler times. _It was never this way...when __**you**_ _were around. _There was a gasp behind her, turning around, she faced Illustrious who was only shaking her head.

"Hood, the Sirens have begun to quickly advance and are mere minutes from reaching the Island-" She suddenly paused, looking up, the others followed the same action as they watched another strange event unfold. The Sirens are _recalling _their Jets. "_They pulled back their Jets..," _Hood whispered in disbelief, before narrowing her eyes. "_._..it looks like they are about to give one last push with everything they got at once!" Illustrious shouted, snapping Hood out of her trance, nodding in affirmation.

"We need to hurry, full power!" Her command was met by a sudden boost in their speed as they sped as fast as they could around the island, avoiding any debris they may have came across, or the occasional dead body. Thankfully, due to the Sirens' aircraft being pulled back, they traveled around the island without much trouble.

However, they never noticed a pair of bright yellow eyes following their movements the whole time, relaying crucial information to her fellow Sirens, watching from afar. "_Observer, HFC_X-2 is a go, Purifier out." _Purifier, who had breached the smaller Islands long ago_**,**_ giggled loudly, signing herself off. _Commander, you sure are a weird guy. _

After a minute, the Home-Fleet's ears were suddenly invaded by the sound of large monstrous roar, unlike anything they've heard, making them look at each other uneasily, then down at the water as it trembled abnormally. "What on Earth could that have been?" Queried Illustrious, looking around with a worried look.

"_I haven't the slightest clue...but I feel like we're about to face something like nothing before," _Hood responded back with a whisper. But even was equally, if not more, concerned. It was beginning to feel all wrong to Hood.

False information. Coordinated Sirens. An unnecessary recall. Now, an unearthly roar from the depths. Dark clouds soon started to form over the battlefield, blocking out the sun, leaving them in a dark casting. Hood didn't realize it but a strange feeling began to grow in her allies that twisted their negativity into something more.

Before they knew it, they had whipped around the Islands. Just as they did, they finally got a good look of the battlefield. Usually a beautiful clean and blue ocean, was now full of the burning wreckages of ships and spilled fuel. And right in front of them was the whole Siren Fleet, their glowing machinery making them a much easier sight to see from afar, quickly moving towards the Island. Instantaneously, all of their Jets began to rush at them, the Home-Fleet preparing for a fight, still moving out farther into the open as planned.

...But then the Jets flew right past them and began to bomb the Island instead. "W-What?" Hood questioned the air as she whipped around to watch the Island be bombed, beginning from the very start of the Island then slowly creeping forward, towards the Base situated in the middle. It was as if the Sirens now pushed a timer onto them.

_Have they not spotted us…?_ Hood looked to her friends, their own faces of confusion and anxiousness much apparent. The Sirens, all together, fired a salvo of projectiles towards them, causing Hood to finally react properly as the shells flew above their heads and struck just near them. _I just have to get their Carriers' attention then! _She decided, quickly realizing that the Sirens were deliberately ignoring them. Turning her head back, she gained a much more determined look, her rigging finally beginning to aim at the Sirens. Rodney, Nelson, and Sirius followed the same action.

"Don't slow down! My allies, be strong, Her Majesty entrusted us as Royal Navy's first responding Task Force! Show Her your pride and loyalty for our great Nation!" She shot her hand out to the Sirens with a glare, holding onto her necklace with the other hand. "God bless us all! _**FIRE AT WILL!**_"

Their cannons erupted loudly like thunder as they delivered their first salvo to the Siren fleet, watching as their combined effort managed to knock out a Carrier, Battleship, and a couple Cruisers in one go. The smiles on the remaining Siren Carriers faltered ever so slightly, their heads turning towards them.

Their smiles soon came back, even stronger this time as they finally locked onto them, their runways lighting up with life as they launched freshly outfitted aircraft. Following this, the storm of Siren Jets flying around the Islands began to congregate together, before flying straight towards them.

Hood nodded despite the intimidating scene before looking at her own Carriers, "Pure Fighters!" They nodded, before launching their squadrons into the air as fast as possible, already having them queued up to launch. _Our Fighters are enough to destroy the Sirens' own Jets! _Her confident mindset helped her to keep going. _Should we die here, then so be it! I will go down honorably wearing my nations flag, and once serving under Her Majesty! _But her mindset would soon be of a questionable state.

Very quickly, a large swarm of allied Fighters flew above them, waiting to be ordered.

"I've finally confirmed Tester Beta, Arbiter, and Observer Zero directing the Sirens!" Centaur suddenly shouted, before Hood curtly pointed at the three named Sirens. "If we take them out, then the Sirens will be left in a state of disarray! Rodney, Nelson! Sirius, I want you on air-duty!" The two she called out, shouted in agreement as they began to aim at the targets of value, Sirius nodded as her guns began to incline even more.

The Jets soon reached their position, but before the initial wave of Jets could even come close to the Home-Fleet, they soon met their opposition of _Bi-Planes_, preventing them from delivering their payload to the Kansen. Strengthened by their roles as Kansen, the Bi-Planes ripped through the Jets much easier, proving that the strength of a Carrier, in Kansen form, from World War 2 still holds true in her strength, almost even a century later.

While they did that, the main guns of the Home-Fleet continued to batter the Siren Fleet.

_That's...5 Destroyers left now. _Hood counted in her head, watching as she struck another Destroyer-Class Siren with 5 shells, watching as she suddenly erupted in bright flames, an explosion soon following after that scattered her parts and yellow liquid all over the ocean.

Yet, the Sirens around her only kept putting on the same expression, a _smile_, as if not disturbed by the sudden death of one of their allies. _They are Sirens...they don't know what it is to feel loss! _Her next salvo was filled with anger, trying to strike at Arbiter this time, smiling widely in satisfaction as 7 out of the 8 shells connected successfully, and with great results, producing a _humongous_ explosion that sent nearby Sirens sprawling. When the smoke cleared, Hood watched the remains of Arbiter's rigging slowly sink under the sea, Arbiter nowhere to be found. She huffed loudly in pride, before switching targets to Tester. _I'll show everyone back home that we can still pull through!_ She followed this up by shouting words of appraisal to her friends, as she fired salvo after salvo at the Siren fleet, tearing through Siren after Siren.

Though, that's without saying the damage the Home Fleet was about to take, as they had partially awakened the bloodlust within the Siren Fleet.

15 minutes into the battle, Sirius was already massively wounded, her breathing labored and slow as she's _just _managing to hold on. Various Squadrons of Jets solely went for her in a sudden barrage of attacks, so quick that the Carriers weren't able to cover the gap in their aircover. As a result, Sirius suffered a couple rockets and cannon rounds to her body and rigging, making it harder for her to keep going. Yet, she pushed on, not for her own sake, but for Hood.

Illustrious and Centaur are almost without planes, sacrificing countless aircraft to fend off the Jets, having taken damage directly by concentrated fire by the Sirens. Though, seeing the Sirens suffer a major casualty made them feel less worse. That was, until the worst happened to them as well.

One of two Carriers would have a mysterious event occur to them.

Due to everyone being distracted, and no-one watching the waters _behind _them, they never spotted an evenly spread out set of _30_ torpedos heading their way, courtesy of the 4 Submarines all waiting on the Home Fleet to sail into the right spot. Sirius was the first to spot them all, her eyes widening, straining her voice to announce the incoming torpedos as it came out all scratchy. And- _Only_ because of Sirius, they managed to evade the torpedoes successfully!

All but one.

Centaur was late to register the warning, too busy with the air for anything else. By the time she looked around, her allies were already pulling evasive maneuvers. They were screaming her name, telling her to move, to move now or else she may die. No one screamed louder than Illustrious as she helplessly watch Centaur literally sail into her fate.

By the time Centaur had the chance to look down, her eyes widened, a torpedo sailing right between her feet. She quickly looked up with a horrified expression before it detonated right under her, making her whole vision turn white for a brief moment, then dark.

Though, this was unlike anything recorded, a phenomena the Kansen first bared witness to.

Everyone else saw Centaur suddenly be enveloped in a sphere of bright white flames. It began to expand out into in every direction, even eating at the ocean as the sphere grew even larger. Then, at a size of 30 feet all around, the sphere suddenly collapsed in on itself, revealing _nothing _in return. It was as if Centaur never existed in the first place. It was a weapon, the Kansen were certain of it.

The Kansen wanted to grieve then and there but they couldn't, the looming threat of the Sirens breathing down their backs. Illustrious took the heaviest hit, having to look away and almost breaking down, but steeling herself with a large sigh as she returned to directing her allies planes and her own.

Hood, luckily or unluckily, only took minimal damage throughout the whole battle, the only thing she lost being her hat. It was blown off by a shell just landing short of her, the water the shell created from landing creating enough force to blow it off.

Rodney took little to no damage for a while, until 6 laser beams from Tester struck her Turret A, causing it to blow up entirely, taking out its neighbor, Turret B with it, sending shrapnel- pieces of molten hot steel all up and down her left side, digging in with ease, causing her to cry out in pain. She almost buckled over in pain but kept going, waving off her sister, saying she was just fine. Though, it was a small price considering the explosion could've been much bigger.

_Nelson_, however.

While aiming at Tester with rage and wanting to get revenge, Nelson never noticed a squadron of 4 Siren Jets managing to get pass their blanket of Fighters, and even past their Anti-Aircraft guns.

She sensed something was wrong the moment she heard Rodney scream her name in a terrifying way, Hood following the same routine. Looking up for only a second, her eyes widened at the sight, only having time to raise her arms only slightly up as 16 750LB Rockets were shot straight at her, a couple dozen cannon shells striking and digging into her chest, before the Jet's screamed past her before retreating back, drowning out her shriek of pain as the rockets dug straight into her body, then her turrets, before blowing them up. The cannon shells ripped through her chest, leaving it a bloody mess.

While the damage was _**arguably**_ manageable, enough for Nelson to keep living but not fight, the Home-Fleet finally had a dangerous revelation.

"_We're going to lose no matter what happens," _whispered Illustrious, taking off her hat, and looking up at the sky.

What she said caused the rest of them to hesitate and become fully aware of their situation. Rodney stopped fighting entirely as she stopped in place, before retreating back over to her sister, shouting her name over and over again with shrill cries as Nelson laid unconscious on the ocean's surface, blood spurting out of her wounds profusely and staining her clothes and the water near her.

Guilt soon overcame Illustrious, seeing that her air-cover wasn't sufficient enough to stop something like this from happening, only further destabilizing her control over the planes.

Sirius stopped moving entirely as her engines gave one last huff before giving out entirely, leaving her dead in the water without movement, her guns soon going silent as well, retracting away and going into a more idle position.

Hood, however, was thinking the whole time. She couldn't understand why the Sirens they were fighting were so difficult; never in her life has she seen them this efficient, before quickly counting up their remaining numbers. More than half of the Sirens were still standing. Their efforts _were_ there, but it ultimately wouldn't be enough to stop the Sirens from taking the island. _We either leave the Base protected, the Sirens destroyed, and victory in our hands, or we don't leave at all! _She repeated in her head again.

Hood seethed, retreating back to everyone else, before realizing something.

Slowly, she turned around to face the Sirens, finding that they had entirely stopped firing at them. But above it all, the one action that was almost impossible to miss, was that their weapons were slowly disappearing, leaving them entirely defenseless.

Hood's mind raced to figure it out. _Why? Why are they disarming themselves!?_ Her eyes darted around the sea as she tried to find something, suspecting a trap, or a monster behind them all. Though, all her attempts to find _something _came up dry.

Was it because of what happened, or was it because of something else? She couldn't figure it out. Looking up, the Jets that tormented so much already, started to _fly_ away, returning back to their Carriers, leaving her much more dumbfounded at the sudden retreat.

"_Something's...coming." _Whispered Sirius, just audible enough for Hood to overhear her as stared directly into the water. A sinking feeling bothered Hood, not knowing what she had meant, not seeing what Sirius was looking at.

"_Something...amazing." _She whispered, finishing it off. Before Hood had a chance to question her, Sirius stretched her hand out to the side into the open, her face lifting up revealing a tired smile. Hood followed where she was pointing her hand, finding someone who she had thought to have been killed, her hand also stretched out.

Her eyes widened as she gasped upon the sight of a functionally nude women, her clothes burnt off entirely, and her rigging in pieces. _No...it can't be!_ _Arbiter...you're supposed to be dead! _She shouted in her head with disbelief, watching as Sirius giggled softly before dropping to her knees.

"_Kansen Fleet, I behest you an offer: The Siren Fleet offers you safety under our ruling and Base. You have all suffered so much, even committing yourself to a horrible objective with an end-result that ends in tragedy no matter what happens!" _Their comms, once filled with static, was filled with the voice of a sadistic woman. She instantly identified it as Arbiter, the offer now weighing heavy on the fleet's mind.

_They are...they are offering us to join them!? Of course we won't accept! _Hood shook in anger as she grabbed Sirius' shoulders, turning her towards herself.

"Sirius. Sirius, listen to me!" She ordered but to no avail, Sirius' eyes drooping. "Sirius-!"

"_I was once told, 'A Maid should please her Master,' when I was created but...how can I do that if there's no one to call Master anymore? Someone worth fighting for? When I was created, in those times, I was greeted by the embrace of loving people, people who I valued as family." _There were empty pools in Sirius' eyes as they connected with Hood, her body shivering, flashes of once-great times with her friends flashing through her mind.

"_...__**Now they're all gone.**_"

"_Hood, you know what I wanted to do for so long?" _Sirius asked, not even giving Hood a moment to respond before she moved on, looking back at the Sirens with the same tired smile. "_I...don't want to fight anymore…" _Sirius whispered out, full of pain and fatigue, her confession that she longed to say finally coming out. The sword she held onto finally fell from her grasp, collapsing onto the ocean's surface. "_We've been fighting for Humanity for years now...and for what? The Commander...is gone...and it seems he's never planning on returning home. I dislike our new Commanders. I hate them. I __**despise**_ _them. I want to __**kill**_ _them all…" _Sirius suddenly drew a large sharp breath of air, tensing up in Hood's arms.

"_Child," _began Arbiter, hearing everything she had said. "_Your new world is filled with dangers that you all fail to realize! The real threat is not us, but your creators: __**Humanity**_! _Join us and enjoy the wonders of what if feels like to live as a Siren! All of this battle you've suffered was so you can all open your eyes!_"

"Don't listen to her-"

"_She's right,_" Rodney whispered, Hood snapping her head towards her, not believing that she _backed_ up a Siren. Rodney looked at Hood with eyes full of discontent, despair, _but a sense of realization_. She looked down at Nelson, pushing away a couple strands of hair off her face.

"Even if we somehow retreat and go back home, they'll just scrap us, knowing how it works now. You have already seen how it went with the _others_. B-But, if we d-defect to the Sirens...then we keep living on..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she rubbed the top of her sister's head, before placing it on her own chest. "I don't want to lose my Sister...after everything we've been through!" She cried out, making Hood take a step back, before looking at Illustrious, the one person she's always relied on having as a backup. Instead, Illustrious was turned away, but her face turned ever so slightly, revealing a single glaring eye pointed at Hood. The message was there. Hood was all by herself.

Rodney dipped her head with an empty gaze.

"I'd...rather join the Sirens than ever going back to _that _place if it means I can spend the rest of my time with my sister," Rodney spat angrily, before looking up at Hood again with a glare. "We've been treated but nothing as mere weapons-_TOOLS_! Trash! After the Commander suddenly disappeared, we've been thrown around-_**abused**_, as if we...as if we didn't have feelings too! We care too, we care if one of us get hurt, so why do they treat the wounded like irreparable machines goddammit!" One of her turrets shot in tune to her anger and fustration, the shells flying to an empty place without damage.

"What's wrong with all of you!" Hood shouted in disbelief, wondering how her fleet of once battle-hardened Kansen, all broke under just a simple quick attack. The water behind her began to bubble ever so slightly. "They'll just send an even bigger fleet to find the Sirens, and what will they do when they find out we're with them? Hm!? They'll kill us! The Sirens are guaranteed to lose no matter what happens!" She shouted angrily, spreading her arms out into the air.

"Years of fighting just for it end like this!? I can't just accept that we, as Kansen, made to protect and serve Humanity, just give up now!" The others only watched on in pure silence, watching as Hood put a closed palm in front of herself, opening a finger up for everything she listed off.

"We lost countless lives, _countless _allies, cities, _countries _to the Sirens, goddammit! How can we just...just _**give up now!?**_" She stomped her foot as memories she forced herself to forget began to arise again.

"_We even lost the Commander-!_"

"_Children, it seems your Flagship has been brainwashed by Human propaganda, how peculiar. Nonetheless, I shall show you all something that may interest your little minds~." _Arbiter, through a secure channel, contacted the rest of the Fleet. Various images were suddenly pumped into the broken minds of the Kansen, minus Hood, making them all go wide-eyed. Hood, however, kept her argument up.

Hood choked up as tears began to stream down her cheek without realizing it, but she powered through. She backed away from her allies, now seeing them as traitors, looking at them with a look of disgust.

"I can still fight," she said, putting down the still Sirius, then looking at her gloved hands. "I was made to fight until my last blood has been shed. _**I **_don't care if I'm _scrapped_...I just...I just need to destroy the Sirens!" She screamed, forgotten images of her one livelihood flashing through her mind, starting from when she was created, up until now, almost as if mocking her for what she became.

"I will never surrender to the Sirens, I pledged myself to Her Majesty and my Nation." Slowly, her guns aimed at the Kansen, gaining a scowl. The others hardly reacted at the display. "Speaking of which, Her Majesty does not condone the act of Deserting, much less _**Defecting! **_So, on her behalf, I will execute you all from where you stand-!"

_**STAB**_

"..._A-Ah…" _Hood's mouth opened, a small whimpering leaving as she looked down. A large white blade stuck out of her stomach, making her shakily look back, and spotting Sirius holding the sword steady while looking down. Her expression was darkened, her head downturned as she had trouble breathing. Hood whimpered as she suddenly felt cold. "..._S-Siri-" _

Before Hood could finish, Sirius pulled the blade out, sending blood all over and forcibly despawning Hood's rigging from the sheer trauma. Hood started to waver in her footing, her hands traveling down and trying to cover the wide gap the blade left, but to no avail. She then fell back, crashing against the water's surface, making her look up at the sky and Sirius' calming features. "_It's all going to be fine, my Lady. Rest easy, knowing that everyone here will be fine." _Sirius assured her, before stepping away, albeit with difficulty.

Soon after, a sudden wave of water just a couple feet above her head made her eyes travel up.

The sight she saw brought forth a warm feeling.

Those who she considered lost, Ark Royal, Belfast, and the Destroyers, all stood near her. Their sudden appearance and visibly good health made a smile appear on her face, relieved that they were okay. "_..." _Her mouth opened, yet no words came out. She ever so wanted to say that everyone else had betrayed the crown.

Though her smile quickly changed to a betrayed-frown and eyes as the Destroyers and Belfast aimed their weapons at her, Ark Royal putting her arms behind her back and standing tall, as if to deliver a great message.

Ark Royal breathed in and out slowly, delivering lines that Hood never expected, in her whole life, to ever hear.

"Hood, we had joined the Sirens ahead of time. We heard the benefits the Sirens presented us and accepted them for what they were. This is why we are unscathed. My Lady, we've successfully secured a safe haven for our kind. Repair stations are already set up for your repairs. Moreso, Centaur is simply resting, having been transported by the new torpedo developed by the Sirens." Ark took another deep breath.

"The Sirens present us an offer- a _gift,_ to leave our past behind, and join them to start a new. This is for the best, My Lady. So, without further ado, I behest this order upon you: HMS Hood, your rank as Flagship will now be removed and transferred to I, Ark Royal. And I, now the Flagship of the Home-Fleet and Carrier of the _**Siren Fleet**_, order you to stand down immediately."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N: Can you believe this is almost 17 thousand words? When I worked on this chapter, I HARDLY thought I was going to pass 7k words. Initially. It was supposed to be short, but then I got carried away. It doesn't even feel like 17k, either.**_

_**Anyways, here's this chapter for you all, hoped you liked it.**_

_**Before I sign off, I present you all a question.**_

_**Shall I write more graphic and more in-detail scenes? Such as the scene where the Commander was with the corrupted Alabama. That was purposefully vague. But a Fanfic about the Sirens...that's BOUND to be more mature, right?**_

_**Try to leave your thoughts on that question.**_

_**Anyways, 'til next time!**_


	8. Notice

3 months later and here I am.

_Not_ with a new chapter, but with not so great news.

_**I have little ideas of what to do next. **_I'll just admit it outright; I am suffering from one of the worst writers blocks I have _**ever **_encountered with this story- or _any _story I have written.

I first began to make this new chapter, probably got 3k words in before the file corrupted. "Bummer," I said, thinking I could simply make a new one really quick. But even as I reached that number again, It slowly dawned on me that, indeed, I had ran out of idea's.

Almost 3 months without something new, and it kills me each time a new day passed by with little to no progress.

I love this story, I really do, but to have it constantly sit on Fanfic without some sort of explanation pains me. It's even worse when this story gained more popularity than I _**ever **_expected to reach. Maybe, because of this, I dont want to create something that seems rushed or just..._dumb. _

Nothing interests me more than the Sirens, and I see _so __**much **_potential with them in a story, mainly based around them. I made this story thinking not many people were going to like it, that it was just going to get buried under the other stories. But, to my entire surprise, this fic has turned into something I never expected it to become, and I'm giving it my all with how I create this, as I'm constantly challenging myself to do better with each chapter. _Hopefully you can tell._

However, with how i'm currently operating, it would almost seem the whole thing is crashing down before me. I want to finish this story- I _**need **_to finish it, it's a personal goal of mine.

But, for now, I'll have to put a...hiatus on this until I find something new.

Maybe I'll make little side-stories with the Sirens here and there on this site in the mean-time, so look out for those?

Anyways, I am deeply sorry for those who wanted to see this grow.

I hope you can understand.

Good day or night to you.

-vRetroKarma.


End file.
